Why Does Love Always Feel Like a Battlefield?
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Crystal's best friend has been missing for a few weeks and she wants to find her. Once they finally see her, they want to know what happened, and they will stop at nothing to find the truth. Sucky summary, I know! LOL! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers out there in Reader Land! I thought of this story the other day and I hope you all like it. Again, I'm not explaining who everyone is, because we know, RIGHT? Okay... so, enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. This one is for my PALS! You know who you are! LMAO!

P.P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy, sadly... just my OC's

* * *

...Chapter 1...

For the past few weeks, Crystal Davidson has been going crazy with worry, because her best friend Nicole, since they were in fourth grade, had gotten into a huge fight with her father, then took off, and Crystal hasn't heard from her since. She just can't believe nobody's gone out to look for her, because everyone thinks she's gone to cool off, but something doesn't feel right with Crystal, and she wanted to find her fast. The only thing was, she didn't even know where to start.

As Crystal was walking into her coffee shop to open it up, she noticed the door was unlocked. She carefully went inside, then got startled. "Jesus Christ, Juice... you scared the shit out of me." she took a deep breath as he walked up to her. "We're not even open yet, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my girlfriend?"

Crystal raised her eyebrow. "Oh, now Nicole's your girlfriend? Even though, she caught you with Monique, after you told the crow-eater whore that you _had_ no girlfriend?"

"It was a mistake and Nic should know that."

"Well, you're the reason her and Clay were arguing, that made her take off."

"Clay's never said anything to me."

"Why would he, Juice? I don't think he's gonna kill or hurt his number one computer geek." he frowned. "For whatever reason, she still defended you to him and Clay told her not to see you anymore or end it."

"How do you even know all of this?"

"I was at our condo, in my room when they were fighting, but neither of them knew I was there."

"Well, has Nic gotten a hold of you?"

"No, she's not answering her phone and nobody's seen her."

"Okay, why hasn't anyone tried looking for her?"

Crystal sighed. "Because they all think she's gone somewhere to cool off. I mean, she's done it before, but this time, something's not right... I can feel it."

"How come you haven't talked to Jax or Clay about it?"

"They won't listen, including Gemma. I've tried telling Jax, but all he tells me is "she's cooling off." Crystal used her quotation fingers. "But I have been trying."

Juice nodded. "If Nic does get a hold of you, will you let me know? I really need to talk to her."

"All right, fine."

"Thanks, Crys." he gave her a hug and walked out. She just shook her head and got the shop ready for the customers.

* * *

An hour later, the door opened, and Crystal looked up. "Cassie, you're ten minutes late, and where's Katie?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Opie gets out today and Katie went with Donna to pick him up."

Crystal groaned. "That's right, I forgot... I just." she trailed off.

"Still no sign of Nicole?"

"No." Crystal shook her head. "But where ever she's at, I'm sure she's okay."

"Just think positive." Cassie shrugged. "I mean, it's all you can do right now."

"Yeah." Crystal gave her a weak smile. "All right, let's get to work."

"You got it, Boss." Cassie laughed, giving her a half ass salute, then went behind the counter, and walked into the office.

* * *

Thirty five customers and two hours later, Jax and Chibs walked in. "Hey Love." Chibs smiled.

"Hey guys." Cassie smiled, as they went up to the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"Crystal." Jax smirked.

Cassie shook her head and chuckled. "She's in her office."

"Thanks, Cass."

"Yeah, yeah." she rolled her eyes, then Jax walked behind the counter. "So what would you like, Chibs?"

"Just ice water, Love."

"Coming right up." she nodded, grabbing a cup.

Jax opened the door and went inside. "Hey." Crystal smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." he leaned up against her desk. "Just came to tell you that there will be a party for Opie tonight."

"At the clubhouse, right?" he nodded. "Is Wendy gonna be there?"

"Crys, we're divorced, you don't need to worry about her."

"I'm not worried about her." she shook her head. "But the divorce isn't final yet and she loves to remind me any time she can that _you_ are still _her_ husband."

Jax grabbed Crystal's hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb. "Just ignore her."

"All right." she nodded. "And Tara?"

"Don't worry about her either. I haven't even talked to her that much since she's been back." he shrugged. "I doubt she'll even be there tonight."

"Fine." Crystal sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Okay." she started. "Don't get me wrong... I'm extremely happy that Opie's finally out of Chino and all, but we're gonna be celebrating his homecoming and Nicole is out there somewhere and God only knows where she is."

Jax groaned. "Like I told you before, she's probably taking a break or something."

"She may not be your blood, but she's your sister... it's like you don't care enough to even look for her." he took a deep breath. "I'm really worried about her, Juice is too."

"Okay, okay." he pulled Crystal up to her feet and gave her a hug. "I'll ask around to see where she went."

"Thank you."

Seconds later, Jax backed up to give her a kiss, then let go. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." she nodded, then Jax walked out of the office.

"You ready, Chibs?"

"Yep, Jackie Boy."

"See ya, Cass." Jax said, then Chibs waved.

"Bye guys." she waved back, then they left the coffee shop.

* * *

After Crystal and Cassie closed the shop, they headed over to the clubhouse for the party, which was in full swing. Crystal went up to Opie and gave him a hug. "Welcome home, Ope-ster!"

"Yeah, it's good to be home." he let her go and looked around. "Where's Nic?"

"Don't know." she shook her head. "She's out somewhere."

"Ope!" Jax yelled, waving at him.

"Enjoy your party. "Crystal smiled. "I'll go mingle with Donna and Katie."

"Okay." he nodded. "It's good to see you." then he went over to Jax.

As Crystal was about to walk up to them, her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, Marie... you're missing one hell of a party." Crystal paused. "Hold on, I can't hear you, give me a second." Crystal walked over to the garage into the office. "Okay, there... what's up?"

"You need to get Clay, Jax, Gemma, and Juice to St. Thomas, now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nicole's been brought into the emergency room." Crystal gasped. "And she doesn't look good."

"Oh, my God." Crystal whispered, then the phone slipped from her fingertips, onto the ground.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop right there for the 1st chapter! Hope you like it and R&R peeps! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

Jax walked into the office, minutes later. "So this is where you've been hiding?" Crystal slowly turned around, then he noticed the mascara streaks down her face. "Crys, what's wrong?"

"W-we have to get to St. Thomas."

"Why? What happened?"

"Uh, Marie just called me and she said that... Nicole's been brought into the ER."

His eyes widened. "Are you serious?" she nodded. "Okay, what else did Marie say?"

"Hang on." she bent down to pick up her phone, then she stood back up. "That Nic doesn't look good."

"Okay." Jax ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Let's go." then both of them ran out of the office, over to the clubhouse.

* * *

Clay was the first one through the emergency room doors, followed by Jax, Gemma, Crystal, Juice, and Opie behind him, then Marie came out of the room. "She's stable right now and her pulse is a little better, I thought we almost lost her."

Crystal and Gemma gasped, then Clay asked "What happened to my daughter?"

"We don't exactly know." Marie started. "One of the nurses found her on a bench on the other side of the building, but no telling how long she's been there."

"Can you tell us anything about her? You are a doctor, right?"

"Clay!"

"No, no... Gemma, it's okay, I understand he's upset." she paused and cleared her throat. "Nic has sustained a concussion, bruises on her arms, legs, and back, a stab wound to her upper chest, and a sprained wrist... but that's not what we're concerned about."

"What do you mean?" asked Clay.

"Did any of you know... she was pregnant?" everyone's jaw dropped, plus Jax, Crystal, Clay, and Juice's eyes widened.

"Uh, no." Gemma shook her head, then Crystal laid her head on Jax's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "We didn't know, she's been gone."

"Well, she's thirteen weeks and with the beating she had, it's a _huge_ miracle the baby is still alive and showing no signs of distress."

Clay snapped his head towards Juice with fire in his eyes. "You." he grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. "You knocked up my daughter... my little girl." It wasn't a question, Juice just stayed in place, a little scared, and a little shocked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't chop off your dick and shove it up your ass."

"Clay!" Jax kind of yelled, startling Crystal.

"Yeah, what?" he said, not taking his eyes off of Juice.

"Look, he's not the problem right now, Nicole is." he paused. "Juice will be dealt with later. We need to focus on who the hell hurt my sister."

Clay glared at Juice a few more seconds, then let go of his neck, and nodded. "This." he pointed his finger, inches away from his face. "Isn't over."

"Marie." Gemma started. "When can we see her?"

"In about thirty minutes, but she's still unconscious, and she will be for a while."

"Thank you, Marie." Crystal nodded.

"You're welcome... I mean, she's my friend too, and I want to help her anyway I can." Clay gave her a weak smile, then walked away with Gemma behind him. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Thanks again, Marie."

"Yep... oh and welcome home, Ope." she smiled, then walked back into the room.

Juice walked into the waiting room, minutes later, and sat down, with his head in his hands. Crystal let go of Jax and went in there with him, sitting down next to him. "Hey." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Seconds later, he looked up at her with watery eyes. "She needs to be okay, Crys... she just needs to."

"She will be, Juice... have faith she will." she paused. "She will wake up, I know she will, she's a very strong woman."

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't did what I did to hurt her, she wouldn't have fought with Clay, and she'd still be here." he shook his head. "It's all my fault... plus she's pregnant? What am I supposed to do about that?"

Crystal backed up and raised her eyebrow. "Um... what do you mean?"

Juice sat up and sighed. "I'm glad she's home and I will find out who hurt her, but I'm not ready to become a father."

Crystal quickly stood up. "Juice, the next words out of your mouth better not be 'it's not mine' or I will punch you in the eye."

He frowned as he looked up at her. "No, Crys, I know it's mine... there wasn't a doubt in my mind, it's just... I'm not ready."

"Okay." she nodded. "How 'bout this... if you leave my best friend hanging, because you're too chicken shit to man up to your responsibilities, and I _will_ kick your ass, then I'll turn you over to Clay and Jax... and you know they'll do worse than me, so you better rethink your last statement and grow the fuck up." then she walked out of the waiting room.

Jax saw the look on Crystal's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." she lied. "I'm just worried about Nic and the baby."

"Marie said that the baby is fine."

"Yeah, but Nic's not fine."

Jax pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I know, Babe." he rubbed her back. "I know."

* * *

Marie came out twenty minutes later and said "You all can go se her now. She's stable and comfortable, both her and the baby's vitals are good."

"Thank you so much, Marie."

"You're welcome, Clay." she looked around. "Where's Juice?"

"It doesn't matter, where he's at, he just better stay away from my daughter." Clay said, before walking into the room.

Marie looked at Crystal for an answer, and Crystal shrugged. "Last time I seen him, he was in the waiting room."

"Oh." Marie nodded. "Well, go ahead and see Nicole." Crystal smiled, then her, Jax, Gemma, and Opie went inside, while Marie waited outside.

Five minutes later, Tara walked up, and said "Hey, Marie."

"Hey."

"Is Jax in there?"

"Yes, he is... but you can't go in there, bugging him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's in there with his family... Nicole was brought in."

"Why?" Tara asked, looking through the little window, and her eyes widened. "You said Jax was in there with family... Opie and Crystal isn't family."

Marie snickered. "Well, them two is more family to him than you'll ever be. You go into that room, I'll have security toss your ass out. You don't even have any reason to go in there, you're not on Nic's case, I am." Tara looked at her shocked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend to." then Marie walked away with a satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

"This is all my fault." Clay shook his head. "My last words to her... was that she was a whore, a crow-eater in training."

"Baby." Gemma started, rubbing his back. "She knows you love her and you didn't mean it, you said it out of anger."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have said it." he paused. "And now look at her... someone hurt my little girl and they better pray to God, I don't find them." Clay bent down and kissed Nicole on her forehead. "Bye, Baby Girl." he whispered, then grabbed Gemma's hand and walked out.

"Wow." Crystal shook her head. "I had no idea Nic was pregnant, she never said anything."

"At all?"

"No, Ope... and we usually tell each other everything."

"I wonder why she kept it from you." said Jax. "Or kept it from all of us."

"I don't know." Crystal said, sitting down in the chair, looking at Nicole hooked up to all the different machines, feeling helpless. She just wanted to do something, but all she could do was sit and be there for her, which was exactly what she was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

Crystal felt a tapping on her arm, then she fluttered her eyes, and saw Jax looking down at her with a smile. "Hey." she said, with a yawn, then looked around. "What time is it?"

"After three am."

Crystal sat up. "And Nic?"

"She's still the same, she hasn't woke up yet." Crystal just nodded. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I can't... I have to stay here."

"Nic will be fine."

"It's not that, Jax." she shook her head. "What if she does happen to wake up, while we're gone? She's gonna feel scared and alone. I can't leave her."

Jax nodded, because he knew she was right. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be fine, go ahead. Get some rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but if you see Cassie and Katie before I do, tell them I won't be coming into work."

"Okay." he bent down and gave Crystal a kiss. Little did they know, that Tara was watching them through the little glass window. When she saw them break from the kiss, she quickly walked away. "You sure, you'll be okay?" he asked again.

"Yes." she smiled. "I'll be fine."

"All right, I'll see you later, Babe."

"Bye." she waved and Jax walked out of the room. Crystal got up and fixed Nicole's blankets, covering her up better, then sat back down in the recliner, letting sleep take her.

* * *

Jax decided he was going to check on Crystal and Nicole's condo, to make sure everything was okay. When he pulled up, he saw Juice sitting on the steps with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other. Jax parked his bike, got off, and walked up to him. "Juice, what are you doing here?" he didn't respond. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital with my sister?"

"Jax, I can't go back there."

"Why not?"

"I doubt Clay wants me there."

"So what?" Jax shrugged. "Nic needs you."

Juice looked up at him with his eyes all glossy. "How'd you feel when Wendy told you she was pregnant?"

"Well, I bailed, then got back together with Crystal." he paused. "What? Are you thinking about bailing too?"

"I don't know, Man... I just don't know what to do." Jax just nodded, knowing what Juice was going through, because he's been in that same position, and he didn't even know what to say.

* * *

Marie walked into Nicole's room and opened the blinds on the windows. She turned around and saw Crystal stirring in the recliner. "Crys?"

"Yeah?" she mumbled, trying to open her eyes. "Turn off the light."

Marie laughed. "It's the sunlight, I can't turn off the sun."

"Well, you _can_ shut the blinds."

"It's a nice morning, Crys."

"What time is it?"

"It's nine fifteen. You've been here all night?"

"Yeah." Crystal sat up. "I couldn't just leave her alone, she'd wake up, not knowing where she was at."

"Good point." Marie nodded. "I'll make sure you, Gemma, or anyone from the club is on the list to stay with her at all times, in case I'm not here."

"Okay, that would be great, because we still don't know who did this."

"Crys." Marie said, with a heavy sigh.

"What?" she noticed the serious look on her face. "What is it?"

"I have something to tell you, I left it out, when I was telling all of you about Nic. I mean, if had told Clay or even Jax, they would have gone ballistic, and maybe Juice too." Crystal just nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I did a rape kit."

Crystal gasped. "S-she was..." she stopped, she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Yes." Marie nodded. "Nic was smart though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she had skin under her finger nails and lose hair between her fingers that isn't hers." Marie paused, taking out a folded piece of paper. "I had these DNA samples rushed, so I got the results when I got in this morning."

"Who did it?"

"Do you know a Colin Brody?"

Crystal sat there, trying to think, then her eyes widened. "Are you telling me that Nic's mother's boyfriend... did _that_ to her?"

Marie slightly nodded. "He's in felon in the database, because it's a match. The evidence and DNA don't lie."

"Oh, my God... she was all the way in Nevada?" Crystal whispered, trying her hardest not to cry. "I- I don't know what I should do? Tell Jax and Clay? Or wait until Nic wakes up?"

"I'm not sure what to do either."

"Okay, who all knows about this?"

"Basically... just you and I."

"Keep it that way, until I figure out what to say to everyone, all right?"

"Okay." Marie nodded. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." Crystal told her, then Marie walked out of the room. Crystal sat there, looking at Nicole, thinking about what she was planning to do next.

* * *

Gemma walked in, about an hour later. Crystal stood up and said "Good you're here."

"Yeah, I'm here... how's Nic?"

"The same." she grabbed her things. "Can you stay with her?"

"Sure, Baby, why?" Gemma asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"I have something to take care of." she said, walking out the door. "I'll be back later." then she walked out of the hospital, got into Marie's car, found the spare key, and drove off.

Marie walked in five minutes later and saw Gemma sitting in Crystal's seat. "Gem? Where's Crys?"

"She booked it out of here, like a mad woman... said she had something to take care of."

"Shit." Marie shook her head.

"What? What is it?" Gemma asked, then Marie told her everything she said to Crystal. After that, Gemma pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Crystal grabbed what she needed, then she headed out of her condo, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Happy, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Opie, and Clay. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We know what you're gonna do."

She glared at Tig. "And that is what, exactly?"

"Going to Nevada." Jax chimed in.

"Who told you?"

"Marie told Gemma." said Clay. "And Gemma told me to stop you, before you got yourself hurt."

"Hey, you're welcome to come with me."

Jax stepped up to her. "Don't do this... let the club take care of it."

"When do you think you'll take care of it? Huh?" the guys just stood there, not talking. "This sick son of a bitch hurt my best friend and almost killed her and it could of killed the baby too." she shook her head. "I'm not gonna just stand by and wait around for you all to do something." she paused. "I can't believe you... Jax and Clay, of all people are stopping me. You two should be madder than anyone."

"Oh, believe me... we are, Crystal." Clay nodded. "But we need to plan this out right, so none of our hands get dirty. But mark my words... that piece of shit is gonna pay."

Crystal nodded, in understanding. She didn't want herself or any of the guys going to prison for murder, so she decided that she going to stand down from what she was planning, then got into Jax's arms for a hug.

* * *

Crystal and Jax walked into Nicole's room, a little bit later. Marie looked over and said "Wow, Crys... I didn't know you added grand theft auto to your list of crimes."

"Oh yeah... _that_." Crystal chuckled. "My bad, I was on a mission, but I was stopped. Don't worry, your car is back in it's spot, like it never left."

"Good." Marie laughed.

"Where's Gemma?" Crystal asked, sitting down.

"Cafeteria."

Jax gave Crystal a kiss on the cheek, then said "I need to go talk to her, be right back." she nodded, then he walked out of the room.

Five minutes later, the door open. Both Marie and Crystal's looked over and saw Juice walking in, with his head down. When he finally looked back up, he has his eyes on Nicole, and he started to tear up. "Can I have a minute alone with her?" he asked, not looking away.

Crystal stood up as Marie walked out. "Uh... did anyone tell you what happened?"

"Clay told me."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside." she nodded, then walked out behind Marie.

Juice slowly walked up to the side of Nicole's bed, he has his eyes on her stomach, looking at her little baby bump. A had a little smile on his lips, then he sat down, as close as he could, and grabbed her hand. "Look." he started. "I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I'm just gonna talk anyway." he paused, thinking of what to say. "I've been doing a lot of thinking... about this situation and it scares the shit out of me. I don't want you to think I'm gonna bail on you, because I'm not. I want to be there for you... and the baby." he looked over at her. "Please, Nic... I need you to wake up. Everyone is worried about you and we want to know, if you'll be okay."

Seconds later, all Juice heard was the flatline. "Nic!" he yelled. "No!" then he ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Crystal saw the frantic and terrified look on his face. "What happened?"

"I NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR! NIC'S HEART JUST STOPPED!" he screamed, frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

Marie walked out of Nicole's room and saw everyone standing there, including Gemma, Katie, Cassie, and all the Sons, waiting for the news. She took a deep breath. "Okay." she started. "She gave us a scare, but we got Nic's heart beating and she's stable."

"And the baby?" Juice asked, full of worry.

"The baby is fine." she smiled, then everyone let out a breath of relief and some of them wiped their tears away. "What we did to bring back Nic, didn't harm the baby at all." she paused. "But you guys can go see her now."

"Thanks again, Marie." Clay nodded, before he walked in the room with Gemma.

Crystal noticed Juice was gone, then she looked up at Jax. "I'll be right back." he nodded, as she walked away, looking for Juice. Minutes later, she found him in the little chapel, sitting in the front pew. She slowly walked in and sat down behind him.

"I almost lost her." Juice said, breaking the silence. "I almost lost both of them. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life."

"I don't know either." Crystal said, softly. "I'd go insane without her... Nic's like a sister to me."

"Let's face it." he sat up. "For what I did, I don't deserve her."

"Juice." she started, trying to find the right words to say. "Yes, what you did was wrong, but Nicole loves you, and I'm sure she'd forgive you."

"What if it was Jax... would you forgive him?"

"Well... first of all, when we got back together, I had one condition."

"Which was?"

"If he ever cheated on me... I told him not to lie to me about it." she paused. "But you... you lied to her, so I can see why she's pissed, but like I said, she loves you."

Juice nodded. "I thought a lot about what you said, I mean, I haven't even been to sleep yet." he paused. "If she ever does forgive me, I want you to know that I'm not gonna bail on her." he paused again. "Yes, I'm scared to death of becoming a father, but you're right... I need to man up and I will be there for her and the baby."

"I'm glad to hear that, because I really would have kicked your ass." she laughed. "But on a serious note... no matter how how scared you are, I think you'll be a good daddy."

Juice smiled. "Thanks, Crys."

"You're welcome." she paused, then started to think. "You know what?"

"What?"

"This Colin Brody guy, has a death wish, because he fucked with the wrong best friend."

"Yep." Juice nodded. "He's a dead man... and where the hell was Leslie when this was happening?"

"I don't know." Crystal shook her head. "But I'm sure Gemma and I or even Clay _will_ find out."

A few minutes later, Jax and Clay walked into the little chapel. "You." Clay pointed to Juice. "You and I are gonna have _that_ little chat, now."

Juice took a deep breath and looked at Crystal, then she whispered "Good luck." he nodded and walked out with Clay.

Jax sat down next to her. "What were you two doing in here?"

"Just talking... and Juice is freaked the fuck out."

"Yeah, I know." he nodded.

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I found him at your's and Nic's place drinking, after I left you in Nic's room, and he told me."

"Well, truthfully and honestly... I think both of you will be good daddies." Jax just smiled at her, then looked at the ground. Deep down he was wishing that it was his and Crystal's baby he was having, instead of his and Wendy's.

* * *

Later that day, Juice walked into Nicole's room and saw Crystal, Jax, Happy, Katie, and Chibs crowding around the hospital bed. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Clay let you live?" Crystal laughed. "I mean, you're still alive?"

"For the most part." he said, rubbing his side.

"And your limbs are still attached?"

"The important one." he nodded, making Crystal roll her eyes, then Juice looked at Nicole. "How is she?"

"The same." said Happy. "But she's been twitching her fingers and toes."

"And she _can_ hear us, though." Katie pointed out.

"Really?" asked Chibs.

"Yeah, she may be unconscious, but her brain is still working and functioning, so yes, she can hear everything around her."

"Should we watch what we say?" asked Happy. "Or what?"

"You?" Crystal looked at him incredulously. "You're gonna watch what _you_ say? That's hilarious, Hap." she laughed, then walked over to the window.

Five minutes later, Jax walked up to Crystal and wrapped his arms around her, then rested his chin on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm just worried about Nic and I'm so angry and pissed off, about what that son of a bitch did to her." she paused. "I just wish she would have come to me or something and told me what was going on, I would have helped her."

"I know, but sadly... she's very stubborn."

"So are you, Jackson."

"But not as much as her... she's a mini-Clay."

Crystal turned to look at him. "Just like you're a mini-John."

"Yeah." he nodded. "You're right." he gave Crystal a kiss on her nose, which made her giggle. "Hey, Nic's gonna be okay... okay?" she just nodded, then looked back out the window, resting the back of her head on his chest.

* * *

An hour later, as Gemma was about to get into her car to go get some food for everyone, she heard her name being called. She looked over and slammed her door, then walked over.

_SMACK!_

"What the hell do you think you are doing here, Leslie!"

"I wanted to see how Nicole is doing?"

"Why? So you can go run and tell your piece of shit boyfriend?"

"No, I'm just worried about her."

Gemma looked into her eyes. "You're pupils are dilated." she snorted. "Figures."

"Look, I just want to see my daughter."

"She's not your daughter, she's Clay's, and she's also my daughter too. You gave up that right when you chose your drug of choice over her." Gemma shook her head. "I'm not gonna let you go up there... It will be a cold day in hell before I let you anywhere near her."

"Please..." Leslie pleaded.

Gemma started to think, then she pulled out her phone. "I got a better idea." she paused to dial a number. "Hey Clay... come out to the parking lot and bring the guys... leave Katie and Half Sack up there with Nic and tell Sack, _do not _let anyone in there... Okay, see you in a minute." then she shut her phone and smirked. "You just wait right there, my calvery is on it's way."

Leslie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uh, what calvery?"

* * *

A/N: Don't worry peeps... Nicole will wake up in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

As Crystal and the Sons walked out into the parking lot, they saw Gemma holding Leslie back. Seconds later, Crystal was about to lunge towards her, but Jax grabbed her by the waist. "Let me go, Jax... what the hell are you doing?"

"Wait." he said, then all of them surrounded Gemma and Leslie.

"Clay." Gemma started, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your ex-wife over here... wants to see Nicole."

Clay got into Leslie's face. "You're not going anywhere near _my_ daughter." he said, seething through his teeth. "Over my dead body."

"I'm sorry." she cried. "I was powerless to stop him, he said if I tried, then he'd..." she quickly covered her mouth from talking.

"He'd _what_ exactly?"

Leslie shook her head, backing away from Clay a little bit, and looked at the ground. "Colin told me... he'd cut me off."

"Cut you off from what!" Juice demanded.

Leslie looked up at everyone and Clay, Gemma, Jax, and Crystal knew. All of a sudden Crystal ninja'd her way out of Jax's arms and socked Leslie in her face, knocking her to the ground. "How could you!" she yelled, hovering over her. "I hope you rot in hell, you junkie bitch!" before Crystal could hit Leslie again; Happy, Tig, and Opie had to pull her away so she wouldn't do anymore damage.

"Where's that dickhead, Colin?" Clay asked, as he hovered over Leslie.

"He... he's already here." she paused, sobbing. "He wants... Nicole." then her eyes wondered over to the hospital doors. Seconds later, Juice's eyes widened, then he hightailed it back to Nicole's room with Jax, Happy, and Chibs behind him.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on?" Katie asked, looking out the window.

"I don't know." Half Sack shrugged. "But it looks like something is going down."

"And we're stuck up here?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Orders."

"Sack?"

He turned to look at her and said "Yeah?"

"Does it suck being a Prospect?"

"Nah." he waved his arm. "It's okay."

Katie laughed, then suddenly she stopped when she saw Nicole's eyes blinking. "Oh, my God, Nic!"

"What?" Half Sack looked over, then got on the other side of the bed.

"Jax..." Nicole whispered.

"Hold on, I'll go get him." Katie smiled, then as she was about to walk out, someone walked in.

"Hey Man." Half Sack protectively stood in front of Nicole's bed, pulling Katie behind him. "Nobody is supposed to be in here."

"But I'm a doctor."

"You're not Nic's doctor." Katie shook her head.

"Yeah, but 'Nic' knows me... _very_ well."

At the sound of the man's voice, Nicole started to panic. "No... no, please, no." she whimpered.

Both Katie and Half Sack's eyes widened, then he smirked as he started to move forward. "You fucking move any closer to my sister, Asshole... and I'll blow your fucking brains out."

"Jax..." Nicole breathed out, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm here, Nicky."

"Hey... I'm a doctor."

"No, you're not, Colin." Jax said, digging his gun into Colin's temple. "This is what's gonna happen, we'll be walking out of here, nice and easy."

"And if I don't?"

Jax chuckled. "Well, then... I have no problems splattering your brains all over the place."

Colin slowly turned around seeing all the guys holding up their guns at him. "Let's go." ordered Happy.

Then Colin turned around and smirked at Nicole. "It was fun while it lasted, Princess."

All of a sudden, Juice took his gun, and knocked Colin in the face. "You, shut the fuck up, and let's go!"

"Katie... I'll have someone come up here."

"Okay, Jax." she nodded, then the guys and Colin quietly walked out of the room. Katie went to Nicole's bedside. "Nic, are you okay?" she slowly nodded as the tears were falling down her cheeks, then Katie carefully gave her a hug. "Shh... it's okay, Nic."

* * *

"Clay!" Jax yelled, then Clay turned around and his blood started boiling. As him and the rest of the guys were walking up, Jax and Happy was stuffing Colin in the trunk of Katie's car. "Where's Leslie?" Jax asked, looking around.

"Your mother and Crystal has her... is that son of a bitch in the trunk?"

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "He tried going after Nicole, but we stopped him."

"Good... good." Clay nodded.

"What do you want done with Colin?"

"I feel like taking a trip up north." Clay smirked.

Jax nodded. "Okay, but first..."

"What is it?"

"Nicole's awake."

"She is?" Jax nodded again. "Tig, Ope, and Bobby... take Katie's car to the clubhouse and strap that motherfucker down till we get there."

"You got it, Clay." Tig nodded, then as they got into the car; Clay, Jax, Juice, Happy, and Chibs went back up to Nicole's room.

* * *

"Whoa." Katie shook her head. "That was intense.

"Where's Jax?" Nicole asked, for the third time.

"He should be back soon." Katie said, playing with Nicole's hair.

"I want Jax." she cried, then closed her eyes.

Minutes later, the guys walked in the room, then Clay, Jax, and Juice rushed to her side. "Nicole?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked over, with tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry, Daddy... it's all my fault."

"No, no... none of this is your fault, okay?" he paused. "None of it."

She nodded, then looked at Jax. "Please stay with me?"

He grabbed her hand and gave a light squeeze. "I will, when I get back... I promise." she just nodded, again, then closed her eyes. She was back to sleep within five minutes. All the guys and Katie walked out in the hallway. Jax noticed the look on Juice's face. "What's up with you?"

"Nic didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I mean, she didn't even look at me."

"Relax, she just woke up... it's probably nothing."

"Hey Jax?"

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Nic's been asking for you, it was the first words that came out of her mouth... why is that?"

"Because whenever she was scared, if it was a bad dream, thunder storm, scared because of an earthquake, or just anything... she'd always be with me. I was the 'big brother' and protector." he shrugged. "And her being around me, seemed to calm her down."

"Ah." Katie nodded. "Okay, I see why she asked for you first then... she's terrified out of her mind."

Jax nodded too, then looked at her. "We're borrowing your car and we something to take care of, keep an eye on my sister."

"I don't care about the car, but I'll watch her." she smiled, then as she walked back into Nicole's room, the guys left the hospital.

* * *

"Is there such thing as a 'Woman of Mayhem' patch?"

Gemma chuckled. "Crys... you did nothing wrong. We gave Leslie a choice and of course, since she was itchin' to get some more, she took the pussy way out, and she just... happened to O.D." she paused. "Leslie brought this on herself and all she cared about was her 'fix' than her own flesh and blood, you saw her... she _had_ to have it."

"You're right." Crystal nodded.

"Don't feel bad for that junkie bitch, she deserved it." Crystal just nodded, then looked back out the window. "And if you're worried about this coming back on you... it won't, all right? Your hands are clean."

"Okay." then Crystal's phone buzzed with a text message. She took it out of her pocket and read it. "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"I got a text from Juice and Nic's awake."

"That's good news." Gemma smiled. "I'm so glad... and we're almost back at the hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

"I'm so glad you're awake." Marie said, looking at the monitors. "You and the baby will be fine."

"Oh, my fucking God." Nicole's eyes widened. "Does Juice know?" both Marie and Katie nodded. "Oh shit, does my Dad know?"

"Everyone knows." Katie shrugged.

"That's just... fucking great." Nicole rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Crystal and Gemma walked into the room. "You're awake!" Crystal yelled and Nicole nodded, with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling, Baby?" asked Gemma. "Do you want anything?"

"I just want Jax here."

Katie grabbed Nicole's hand. "He'll be back in a little bit."

Seconds later, the door opened, and Crystal raised her eyebrow. "Cassie... where have you been?"

"Sorry, I had to check on the shop."

Crystal smacked her head with her hand. "I forgot about that. How is it? Not burnt to the ground, I hope."

"No." Cassie laughed. "It's still standing, just closed." she got closer to the hospital bed and smiled. "Welcome back, Nic."

"Yeah, thanks." Nicole nodded, with a weak smile, and looked over. "So, Marie... how long do I have to be in here?"

"About a week or until I say otherwise." she frowned. "It's for your own good, Nic. I want you and the baby to leave here healthy and strong."

"All right, fine." she groaned, then looked at Gemma and Crystal. "So, how much does Juice hate me?"

"Hate you for what?" Gemma asked.

"Because I'm pregnant." she looked down. "He's told me before, when I had that pregnancy scare, a few years ago, that he doesn't want a baby, ever."

"Nic..." Crystal started.

"No." she cut her off. "I don't want the baby, if he doesn't want it." a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want anything to do with Juice and I don't want to see him again." then she shut her eyes closed.

None of them knew what to say, they were at a loss for words, then Marie grabbed her clipboard. "I'll, uh, check on you later, Nic." she slightly nodded and Marie walked out.

* * *

The guys got back to the clubhouse after their 'trip' up north, when Clay noticed Juice sitting on his bike, looking at the ground, and walked up to him. "How you doing, son?"

"I'm okay... I just want Nicole and the baby to be fine, but Nic's gonna need a long time to heal after all of this."

"Yes, she will." Clay nodded. "For what it's worth, you've proven yourself worthy to be with my daughter. If you hadn't pulled the trigger, then it either would have been me, Jax, Tig, or Happy."

"I know." Juice nodded. "I just kept thinking about what that bastard did to her and my baby... and I just lost it."

"Well, you definitely earned yourself a patch." Clay smiled, then smacked Juice on his shoulder. "You'll get it later."

"All right." Juice nodded, then Clay walked away. Minutes later, Juice's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Juice."

"What's up, Crys?"

"I need to talk to you and Jax... when you get back to the hospital." she paused. "And Colin was in Nic's room?"

"Yeah, but he's been taken care of."

"Oh... good, that asshole deserved whatever he got."

"Yes, he did, but why do you need to talk to us?" he asked, as Jax walked up to him. "Is Nic okay?"

"She's fine... I just really need to talk to both of you."

"All right, we'll be right there."

"Meet me in the little chapel."

"Okay." he told her, then hung up his phone.

"What is it?"

Juice looked up at Jax. "Crystal needs to talk to us, before we go in to see Nic."

"About what?"

"Don't know." he shrugged, then put his phone in his pocket. "But it sounds important."

"Let's go." Jax said, then got on his bike, and both of them rode off.

* * *

Jax and Juice walked into the little chapel and saw Crystal sitting in the front pew. Jax sat next to her as Juice sat behind her, then Jax said "What's up, Babe?"

"We have a slight problem."

"With what?" asked Juice.

"With Nic." she paused, looking at him. "She told us, you've told her in the past that you never wanted a baby and I know you haven't been able to talk to her since she woke up, but she has it in her mind that you won't even want the baby." Juice groaned, remembering that specific conversation. "And she also told us that _she_ doesn't want the baby either."

"Shit." Juice said, putting his head in his hands. "I need to talk to her."

"Um... guys, that's not all."

"What else did she say?" asked Jax.

Crystal took a deep breath. "She also said that she doesn't want to see you again."

Juice snapped his head up. "She don't want to see me?"

"And she doesn't want anything to do with you either."

Juice paled, then Jax said "Okay, what'd you say?"

"I couldn't say anything... by then she closed her eyes and was done talking."

"Hey." Juice started, putting his head back down in his hands. "Can you two leave me alone, right now?"

"Sure." Crystal nodded, then stood up. "Come on, Jax."

"Coming." he got up and smacked Juice on his shoulder. "I can talk to Nicky for you."

"Nah, Man... dont, it's fine." he waved his arm.

Jax took Crystal's hand and both of them walked out into the hallway. She turned around and looked at him. "You need to keep an eye on Juice."

"For what, Crys?"

"He's gonna go out and do something stupid. He'll do something he'll regret, because he's hurting. I mean, he looked like he got his heart ripped out." Jax groaned. "Look, I'll talk to Nic and tell her why you couldn't be there with her and you go worry about Juice."

"All right." he gave her a hug. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course, I am." she giggled. "Now, go watch him like a hawk and I'll do damage control with your sister." he nodded, gave her a kiss, then he went one way, and she went the other.

* * *

Jax followed Juice around everywhere for two hours, until he finally stopped at a strip club outside of Charming. He walked in ten minutes after Juice did and saw him drinking at the bar with a stripper giving him a lap dance.

Jax shook his head as he sat down on the bar stool next to him. "What the hell are you doing, Juice?"

"Nothing."

Jax gave him that 'bullshit' glare, then he looked at the stripper. "You can leave now." the girl's jaw dropped, then she got off of Juice's lap, and walked away. Juice just death glared Jax, then Jax shook his head. "Let's go." he said, as he stood up. "You should be at the hospital."

"For what? There's nothing there for me." he shrugged. "Nic don't give a shit about me, so why should I give a fuck about her? She ain't _nothing_ to me."

"Look, I know you're upset and maybe pissed off, but you better watch your fucking mouth, with the way you're talking about my sister, because you're dangerously close to crossing the line." Jax paused, then took the beer out of Juice's hand. "Now get the fuck up and let's go." Juice nodded, then both of them left the strip club, and headed back to Charming.

* * *

"Crys, I don't want this baby."

"Nic... you need to listen to me."

"What?" she groaned.

"You're being irrational and not really thinking clearly... just keep the baby, you have no reason not to."

"Juice don't want it and he's not gonna want me either, because if the fact that I _am_ pregnant." she shook her head and started to cry. "He never wanted this."

"Shh... listen to me." Crystal paused. "Juice may have told you that before, but now, he does want you to have the baby, he told me that he did."

"When?"

"Earlier today... he wants to be there for both of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nic... I know he may not say it, but he _does_ loves you."

Nicole wiped her tears from her face. "Okay, where is he?"

"Uh, out with Jax." Crystal paused. "Do you want me to call him?"

"Will you, please?"

"Sure." Crystal pulled out her cell phone and called Juice, then hung up. "Got his voicemail, let me call Jax." then she dialed Jax's number.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Babe, how are you and Juice?"

"On our way back, why?"

"I had a chat with Nic and she wants to see him."

"All right, we'll be right there." he told her, then hung up.

Crystal put her phone on the counter and looked up at Nicole. "He'll be here in a little bit."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem, Hun." Crystal smiled, then Nicole closed her eyes.

* * *

A half an hour later, Juice walked into Nicole's room and said "Crys... Jax is waiting for you in the hallway."

She got up, grabbed her things, and walked up to him. "Will you stay all night with her?"

"Yeah, go and get some rest."

"Okay." she nodded. "Nic's asleep right now, so tell her I said good night."

"I will and Crys... thanks for talking to her."

"No problem." she gave him a hug, then walked out of the room.

Juice slowly walked up to Nicole's bed and sat down in the chair next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her stomach and thinking about what his son or daughter would look like, him or Nicole, or maybe a little bit of both; it just made him smile.

"Crys?" Nicole whispered.

Juice got up, leaning on the bed rails. "She's not here, but she says good night."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Juice."

He grabbed her hand. "I'm here, Babe."

She frowned. "I'm sorry for what I said, that I didn't want the baby... because I really do."

"So do I." he nodded with the smile, that Nicole loves so much.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Juice placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm beyond terrified about becoming a father, but I'm willing to try and learn, so I can be there for both of you." Nicole smiled, then Juice caught the tear that was about to fall. "Baby, don't cry."

"Sorry..."

"No, don't be sorry either." he shook his head. "I'm the one that should be sorry."

She nodded. "Are you gonna stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." he got up, took off his cut, then carefully laid down next to Nicole on the bed, carefully holding her in his arms. "Baby... we can do this, together." he kissed the side of her head.

"Okay." she slightly nodded. "Together." she said, with a yawn, then both of them fell asleep, and for once in a long time, Nicole felt safe again.


	7. Chapter 7

...Chapter 7...

A week later, it was the day that Nicole was to be released from the hospital and she still has no clue what had happened to her mother or Colin, only because nobody wants to upset Nicole, so everyone thought it was in her best interest to not bring it up.

Marie walked into her room with her clipboard. "All right, Nic."

"What? I can go?"

"Yes, I have your release papers in my hand."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Marie laughed. "Calm down, Missy... you'll go soon enough, now listen." Nicole nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I want you to take it easy and rest when necessary, drink plenty of liquids- preferably water and gatorade to hydrate yourself."

"Okay, done and done... can I go now?"

"Hold up." Marie raised her hand. "In your release papers, I perscribed you prenatal vitamins."

"Marie... you know I can't swallow pills, unless they're crushed up."

"Nicky, you're such a baby."

"Kiss my ass, Jackson... you were the same way too."

"But I grew out of it."

"What the fuck ever." she rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to Marie. "I can't take them."

"Relax, they're chewable, so you'll be fine."

"Whoa, they make 'prenatal vitamins' chewable?"

"Yeah, Nic... you're not the only person in this world that can't swallow pills."

"Oh." Nicole nodded. "That's cool, I guess I'll take them then."

"Good." Marie giggled. "Or I'll strap you down and make you take them."

"Oh, goodie... can I go now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Awesome." Nicole started walking towards the door, then turned around. "You coming, Jax?"

"Yeah, considering... I'm your ride."

"Okay, Smart Ass."

"I'll grab your stuff and meet you outside at Crystal's car."

"Yeah, yeah." she gave him a half ass salute. "Thanks, Marie."

"No problem and remember to take it easy."

"Yes, Mom." Nicole groaned, then walked out of the room.

Jax chuckled, grabbing Nicole's bags, then walked up to Marie. "Hurry and get to my place."

"Okay."

"I'll take Nic baby shopping or whatever, Crys will text me what time to be there, and park your car where Nic won't see it."

"What time does the party start?"

"Around five."

"All right." Marie nodded. "I'll get off work, get dressed, and get ready to party."

* * *

As Nicole was walking up to Crystal's car, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Tara jogging up to her. "What's up, Tara?" Nicole groaned.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Nicole shook her head. "Cut the crap and tell me what you want?"

"I, uh, just thought you should know... that your mother overdosed on heroin."

"She did? In Nevada?"

"No."

"How do you know she overdosed then?"

"Her body was found in some ally outside of Charming and was brought here to the morgue." Tara paused. "Leslie was last seen with Crystal and Gemma... they left somewhere with her, but came back without her."

Nicole started to think. "How come they never told me?"

"I'm not sure, but I thought you should know. I'll give you a call, when they release the body, then you can go on with the funeral arrangements."

"Um... thanks."

"I'm sorry, Nicole." Tara said, giving her a weak smile, then she walked back into the hospital as Nicole leaned up against Crystal's car, looking down at the ground.

Jax walked up to the car, five minutes later, and saw the look on Nicole's face. "What's wrong?"

"Um... nothing." she lied. "I'm just tired." Jax just stared at her, not convinced, then she got in the car. "Let's go."

"All right." he nodded, got in, and drove off. "Why are you so quiet, Nicky?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I told you, I'm tired."

"No, no." he shook his head. "It's something else."

"No, it's not, Jax." she paused and looked out the window. "Where we going?"

"Either shopping or we're grabbing a bite to eat."

"What?" Nicole scoffed. "Jackson Teller doesn't shop."

"Today I will."

She shook her head. "Okay, out with it."

"Out with what?"

"Something's up, because of all the years I've known you... you do not shop for anything, unless it's parts or something for your bike." she paused. "So tell me, what's going on."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Jax, don't be a dick, just tell me."

"Tell you what, Nicky?"

Nicole sighed heavily. "What the fuck ever, Ass."

"Whoa... ease up on the hostility." she didn't respond, she just kept looking out the window. "What? You ignoring me?" no response. "Nicky?" still nothing. "Nicole!" he kind of yelled.

"Yeah, what?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem... you're being an asshole."

"Why? Because you think I'm hiding something from you?"

"I know you are... all of you are." she muttered.

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing." she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Just leave me the fuck alone." then she jumped out of the car and ran away as fast as she could.

"Nicole! Get back here!" he yelled, watching her get farther and farther away. "Shit!"

* * *

It was almost five thirty and Jax couldn't find Nicole anywhere. After his phone rang for the fifth time, he finally took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey, where are you two? Everyone's here and I've been trying to call you."

"Crys... I've been looking around for Nic."

"What? Where is she?"

"We were talking in the car and when I stopped at the red light, she just ran off."

"She's supposed to be taking it easy, Jax."

"I know that." he sighed.

"Where are you?"

"At the clubhouse, getting my bike."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Crystal told him, then she hung up her phone.

"What?" asked Gemma. "What is it?"

"Nicole's gone."

Clay stood up from his seat. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Her and Jax were in the car, then he was at a red light, and she ran off."

"Where's Jax now?"

Crystal looked over at Juice. "At the clubhouse, getting his bike."

"Let's go." Clay said, walking out the door.

"Crys." Gemma started. "Go with the guys... Marie, Katie, Cassie, Luann, and I will stay here, in case she shows up." Crystal nodded, then left out the house with the guys.

* * *

Nicole wondered off to the cemetery and sat down in front of Tommy's headstone, silently crying, and thinking about everything going on, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned her head and her eyes widened. "H- how'd you find me?"

"Wasn't hard, Little Lady."

Nicole stood to her feet, holding her arms protectively over her stomach. "What are you doing here, Connor?"

"Well." he chuckled. "I want to know why my brother is dead."

"What?"

"And I believe... it's all because of you."

"He's dead?" Connor nodded, then Nicole shook her head. "I didn't do anything, I was in the hospital."

"Okay, well." he paused. "Maybe it wasn't you that killed him, but you're the reason he died." he shook his head. "You couldn't leave it alone could you? You had to go snitch to your good-for-nothing father."

"I didn't say anything." she shook her head again. "To anyone."

As Connor was about to grab her, an arm reached out and grabbed him by his shirt, then Connor got punched in the jaw, and fell to the ground. "You better stay the hell away from her."

"Well, well, well." Connor chuckled. "If it isn't Leslie's other big bastard mistake." he stood to his feet. "So, how you been, Logan?"

"Leave my sister alone or I'll kill you." Nicole looked at the guy in front of her in confusion, as he stood protectively in front of her. "I suggest you walk away or you'll be a corpse, like your dead brother."

Connor glared at Nicole and pointed his finger at her. "This isn't over." then he ran off.

Logan turned his attention to Nicole. "Are you all right?"

"Who..." she breathed out, then seconds later, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she collapsed in Logan's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

...Chapter 8...

It's been a few hours and still no sign of Nicole, everyone was getting worried, checking the places they think she'd be, splitting into three groups, but there's been no luck. Jax, Crystal, Chibs, and Juice walked into the police station and Jax walked up to Hale. "Nicole's missing and you need to put out an alert."

"Excuse me? You can't come in here, demanding orders."

Before Jax could open his mouth, Crystal stepped in front of him. "Look, Nic got released from the hospital today and on the way to Jax's house. As they were stopped at a red light, she got out, and ran off." she paused. "That was over two hours ago."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hale asked. "You can't file a missing persons report, unless said person's been missing for fourty eight hours."

"That's bullshit!" Juice yelled. "She's three and a half months pregnant and out there somewhere... so, get off your ass and help us find her."

Hale glared at Juice, then Crystal said "David... please, help us. She shouldn't really be on her feet, she's supposed to be resting."

"Fine." Hale deeply sighed. "I'll have some of my guys be on the look out for her." he grabbed a note pad and a pen. "What was she wearing?"

"Blue jeans, a grey t-shirt." Jax shrugged. "And grey Converse."

"Okay." Hale nodded, putting his pen down. "Did you try calling her?"

"When she got out of the car, she didn't take anything with her." Jax paused. "She just took off."

"All right, let me see what I can do."

"Thanks, David." Crystal smiled, then all of them walked out of the police station. She was walking, then she suddenly stopped. "Hey, guys?"

"What?" Jax said, turning around.

"We haven't checked the cemetery... I remember she use to go there, when she was upset sometimes."

Jax nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Nicole started to move around and realized she was in a bed. Her eyes fluttered and saw little light peeking through the busted up walls and boarded windows. "You're finally awake." is what she heard to her right and got startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I brought you to this abandoned place, so you could rest."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Logan... you're brother."

She slowly shook her head. "You're not my brother."

"Look, I'm your half brother." Logan started. "We have the same mom... you know, Leslie?" she just looked at him with a blank stare. "Before Mom met Clay Morrow, she had a whole different life."

"What do you mean?"

"For one thing, she wasn't into drugs like she is now." he paused. "Plus she had me when she was sixteen, but my grandmother raised me, most of the time." Nicole nodded, then he continued. "I was five when Mom married Clay and I was seven when she had you, then you were eight when they divorced, and Clay was rewarded custody because of Mom's drug habits."

"Then my dad got with Gemma... after John died." she looked up at Logan. "How come I've never heard of you? Does my dad know that you exist?"

"No, he doesn't." Logan shook his head. "She didn't tell anyone from that club, I was posted in Nevada the whole time."

"Did you know about me?"

"Yep... I just didn't do anything about it." he shrugged. "Mom didn't want me to, but when I saw Connor going after you, I couldn't sit back and watch."

"But you sat back and did nothing, while Colin and Connor was doing what they did to me."

"Nicole, I didn't know... until it was too late."

"Right." she scoffed, shaking her head.

"Believe me, I would have stopped them." he paused. "And I don't know why Mom, gave him access to you, going to the hospital."

"Do you know where she's at?"

"No, where?"

"Apparently, she's in the morgue... she overdosed on heroin."

"Seriously?" she slowly nodded. "I knew those drugs would be the death of her, but she never listened to me."

"So." Nicole sat up and looked around. "Where exactly are we?"

"In San Francisco."

"You brought me all the way over here?"

"I didn't know where else to take you." Logan shrugged. "I had to keep you away from Connor."

"I bet everyone is looking for me."

Logan held out his phone. "Do you want to call them?"

"No." she shook her head. "I'm kinda pissed at some of them, but then again, I would always take off without saying anything, to clear my head." she chuckled. "Like I did last time."

"What happened last time?"

"I caught my boyfriend with a skanky crow-eater."

"What's a crow-eater?" he asked, with a weird look on his face.

"They're these chicks that hang around the clubhouse, that would drop to their knees, if any of the guys wanted them to." Nicole shook her head. "Stupid whores." she looked up at Logan. "When can I go home?"

"Are you feeling rested?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then I'll take you where ever you wanna go."

Nicole stood up. "Thanks, Logan... for saving me from Connor."

"No problem." he smiled. "That's what big brothers are for."

* * *

It was around ten pm, when all the guys checked back at Jax's house, and as soon as they walked through the door, Gemma stood up. "Have you found her?"

"No." Clay shook his head. "We were hoping she was back here."

"We would have called you." Katie pointed out.

"Did you guys look for her everywhere?" asked Luann.

"Well, I found this." Crystal held up her hand and a silver chain was dangling. "It's her cross necklace that Juice gave her... I found it by Tommy's headstone."

Gemma gasped. "She was at the cemetery?"

Ten minutes later, the door opened. Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw Nicole walking through the door. Juice ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Where have you been?" he backed up to look at her. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, sorry." she let go of him, then she looked behind her as Logan walked inside. "I was completely safe though."

"Who the hell is this?" Clay demanded.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Logan... he's my half brother."

"What!" Jax, Clay, and Gemma yelled.

"Yeah, we have the same mom." Nicole noticed everyone glaring at Logan and she knew welcoming him into the family wouldn't be a easy task. "How 'bout I give you a call tomorrow... I had a long day."

"All right." he nodded, then gave her a hug. "You be careful and if Connor finds you, call me as soon as possible."

"I will." she let go. "Bye." he nodded, then walked out of the house. Nicole turned her attention to everyone looking at her with confusion.

"Nicole." Clay started. "Who the hell is Connor?"

"Fine." she threw her arms up in the air. "I'll tell you everything that happened."


	9. Chapter 9

...Chapter 9...

Nicole explained everything that happened in Vegas, including her new half brother Logan, and Colin's brother Connor. The only thing she didn't mention that Tara told her about her mother. Nicole was going to wait and see if any of them would step up and tell her. She did, however, every so often see most of them exchanging glances at each other everytime she'd say something about her mom, but nobody was saying nothing, and she was getting pissed.

"Baby Girl." Clay started. "Where is Connor?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Logan scared him off." Nicole looked over and noticed a new patch on Juice's cut. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"What?" he asked.

"That." she pointed to his new 'Men of Mayhem' patch.

Juice grabbed Nicole's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I took care of Colin for you."

"It was you?" her eyes widened. "Why did _you_ have to do it?"

"He was talking shit about you and it pushed my buttons, so I lost it."

She ripped her hand out of Juice's grasp. "You're not a killer... that's Tig's or Happy's job, not yours Juice." tears started pouring down her cheeks. "I can't believe you did that."

"I did it for you, so he wouldn't mess with you anymore."

"Yeah, a lot of good that did." she scoffed. "Because, now Connor's after me."

"He won't get near you... we won't let him." he paused. "I won't let him."

"Why? Because you're a _killer_ now?"

"Nic..." he groaned.

"No, Juice." she stood up, then noticed everyone looking at her. "This is fucking bullshit!" she paused. "You know what? Fuck this, I'm leaving." she started to walk away, but Juice grabbed her arm. Nicole turned around and punched him in his jaw. "Don't fucking touch me... _ever _again."

"Nicole..."

She put up her hand. "Save it, Gemma... now if _all_ of you will excuse me, I have a funeral to plan." she stomped over to the door, then turned around. "And in case you're wondering... it's for my mother, but it's not like any of you assholes would give a fuck." then she walked out the door and slammed it as hard as she could, leaving everyone in shock.

She walked away from Jax's as fast as she could and called a number from her phone. "Hello?"

"Logan." she cried. "I need you... can you come get me?"

"Where are you?"

"A block away from my asshole brother's place." she paused. "You know, where you dropped me off?"

"All right, I'll be there in a few." he told her, then Nicole hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Nicole got into Logan's car, and he drove off. "Thank you." she said, softly.

"No problem... what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." she said, wiping her eyes. "Can you take me to St. Thomas?"

"Yeah, that's fine." he smiled. "But I'm here when you're ready to talk." she nodded, then he turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

"What the hell... just happened?" Crystal asked, looking around at everyone.

"I think she knows something." Katie pointed out.

Juice got up. "I gotta go find her."

"No." Clay grabbed his arm. "Give her some space... she's upset and you know, if you go after her, she'll end you."

"That's a risk I'm gonna have to take." Juice paused. "She's out there, again... only this time, it's a different asshole after her."

"Wait." Jax stood up. "I'll go with you."

"Me too." Happy nodded, then the three guys walked out of the house, got on their bikes, and rode off.

* * *

Logan pulled up and parked. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be fine, but thanks... I just need to be alone with my mom for a while."

Logan gave her a hug. "Call me if you need me."

"Okay, thanks." she nodded, then let go. "And thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Nicole... I'll talk to you later." she nodded, then got out of the car, and walked into the hospital.

Logan took out his phone and dialed a number. After the third ring it got picked up. "Yeah?"

"She's at St. Thomas, seeing her whore mother and she's not protected."

"We're not making a move just yet... let her trust you enough to take her over the state lines or somewhere else miles away from Charming. I don't want this bitch going back with everything she knows."

"You got it, Boss." he said, then snapped his phone shut, and drove off.

* * *

Nicole walked up to the nurses station and said "Excuse me?"

A nurse looked up from her computer. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to Tara Knowles, is she here?"

"Let me page her and I'll get back to you." Nicole nodded, then the nurse dialed a number on the phone. Five minutes later, the nurse got off the phone. "She'll be out in a moment."

"Thanks." Nicole smiled, then sat down on the chair.

Tara walked out of the elevator and saw Nicole, then raised her eyebrow. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She stood up. "I want to see my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I knew she was all fucked up, but I need to see it with my own eyes."

"Okay." Tara nodded. "Follow me." then they went into the elevator. "So how are you?"

Nicole kind of glared at her, then looked at the ground. "I'm doing okay."

When the doors opened, Tara walked out first. "Follow me, but it's going to smell once you get in there." then they walked through these double doors and Tara went up to a freezer, and pulled out a body.

"Is that her?" Nicole asked, slowly walking up to her.

"Yes... brace yourself." then Tara unzipped the body bag and both of them saw Leslie.

Nicole gasped, covering her mouth, then a few seconds later, she backed away. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Nicole nodded, then realized something. "Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later, and it's her fault."

"What?" Tara zipped her back up, then put her back into the freezer, and slammed the door. "I see Crystal and Gemma written all over this."

"How can you prove it? Just because she went with them somewhere?" Nicole shook her head. "Look, thanks for telling me about my mom, but I think you're just trying to find a way to weasel into my good side, to get in good with my brother."

"That's not..."

Nicole held up her hand. "Save it. My brother is with my best friend, when are you gonna see that and get it through your thick skull? Tara, you lost your chance when you took off. What? Did you think he was gonna sit around and wait for you? Be both know, that ain't him... he ain't the type of guy to just wait around, so you fucked yourself over." Nicole paused. "And I think I may have fucked myself over, with Juice." she started to walk away. "I have to get going... but thanks for letting me know about my mom." then Nicole walked out. A few minutes later, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Baby, look... I'm sorry, but where are you?"

"I'm sorry too, Juice."

"Wait." he paused. "Nicole? Is this you?"

She laughed. "Yes, it's me... Come pick me up, I'm at St. Thomas."

"I'll be right there in a few."

"Okay and Juice?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nic." he told her, then she hung up her phone, and waited in the ER for him to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

...Chapter 10...

Nicole heard motorcycles pulling up, so she walked outside, and saw Jax, Happy, and Juice parking their bikes. The only thing she really noticed was the scowl on Jax's face. _"I'm gonna get my ass chewed out."_ she thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Then as Juice was about to give her a hug, Jax yanked him back over to Happy, and got into her face. "What?" she asked.

"What the fuck, Nicole? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Running off outside at night, again?"

"Jesus Christ, I said I was sorry... what the fuck do you want from me?"

"To use your brain for starters and stop running away, when you have someone out there, after you." he paused. "Do you think I wanna find you dead, somewhere on the side of the road, because you wanna be stupid?" her eyes started welling up. "Just because something doesn't go your way? Nicole... right now, you're acting like a spoiled little bitch." her jaw dropped to the ground. Juice was about to say something, but Happy glared at him with a 'stay-out-of-it' look, shaking his head. "You're going to be a mother, so grow the fuck up, and stop acting so fucking irresponsible."

As he walked away to his bike, Nicole said "Jax, you're not exactly the poster boy for being a responsible parent either."

"Uh-oh." Juice shook his head.

Jax slowly turned around and growled. "What did you say?"

"You fucking heard me."

He got back into her face. "How 'bout you tell me to my face."

"Okay... I said, you're not exactly the poster boy for being a responsible parent... I mean, once Wendy told you she was pregnant, what did you do? You bailed on her like a pussy, because you couldn't handle it... so _do not_ fucking talk shit to me about "being irresponsible." she said, using her quotation fingers. Nicole could see the fire in his eyes, but she didn't care, then all of a sudden Jax couldn't take anymore, he's never been so pissed off at her, so he reached his fist back, and punched Nicole in the face, making her fall to the ground. Both Juice and Happy stood there frozen in shock, as was Nicole, who was struggling to get up. Once she was on her feet, she chuckled, as the pain was burning her cheek. "Wow, you really are a pussy, because only dick-less assholes hit women."

"You're not a woman... you're my sister, so that rule don't apply to you."

"Well, I ain't your sister anymore." she shook her head. "You can fucking rot in hell, you bastard, because you're just like Colin and Connor... except I don't think you'd ever torture or rape anyone, then again, I never _ever _thought you'd hit a woman either." she shrugged. "I guess I was wrong, you're exactly like them." then she walked passed Juice over to Happy. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Can you take me to Tacoma?" she whispered in his ear. He glanced over at Jax, then looked down at Nicole with worry in his eyes. "Please?"

Happy has known Nicole since she was younger and she's always had him wrapped around her finger, and there was never a time he told her 'no' to anything, no matter what Clay or even Jax had said otherwise. "Yeah... I'll take you to get some stuff, then we'll go, I gotta get going over there anyway."

"Thank you." she said, softly and almost kid-like.

He nodded, then got on his bike. As Nicole was about to get on, Juice grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

She ripped it out of his grasp. "I'm re-thinking this whole relationship... so leave me the fuck alone and stay the fuck away from me." then she carefully got on behind Happy, and he rode off.

Juice just glared at Jax, shaking his head, then Jax groaned. "Sorry, Man... I was pissed off."

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, why the fuck did you hit her? She's fucking pregnant!"

"I know." Jax shook his head. "What she said, made me mad, and I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't thinking and now my girlfriend is off to Tacoma." Juice scoffed. "You _do_ know who lives in Tacoma, right?"

Jax gave him a 'you're-fucking-stupid' look. "Nic isn't gonna do nothing with Kozik, because he knows and she knows that Clay will kill him." Jax paused. "Besides, that ended a long time ago, you ain't got nothing to worry about, if anything... she's safer over there and away from Connor."

"Yeah, right." Juice got on his bike and started it up, then rode off.

Jax walked over to the handicapped sign and punched it as hard as he could. "Fuck!" he yelled, wincing in pain, but he felt as if he deserved it, plus a lot more.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Happy. _"Just keep Nic there in Tacoma, she's safe from Connor."_

Happy replied back. _"And she's safe from you, asshole, but it's one of the reasons why I'm taking her."_

A few minutes later, Jax groaned, getting on his bike, and went back to his house.

* * *

Happy pulled up to her place and they walked inside. "Pack light, we're on my bike."

"I know." she nodded, then gave him a hug. "Thank you, Happy."

He backed up to look at her, examining her cheek. "You know I'm only taking you there to keep you safe."

"I know."

"So, stay away from Kozik."

"I will, Happy... I just need to get away."

"Okay... don't worry about Clay, I'll talk to him." she nodded again, then she went into her room to pack. Within ten minutes, Nicole packed what she needed, then her and Happy took off to Tacoma.

* * *

Jax walked into his house and Clay jumped up to his feet. "Where's Nicole?" he noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"She's with Happy."

"Okay, is she coming back?"

"Not right now."

Clay raised his eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean, not right now?"

"Me and her got into a fight and he's taking her to Tacoma."

"What!" Clay, Gemma, and Crystal yelled.

"Relax... her being there, she's safe from Connor." he started walking down the hallway. "I'm going to bed, all of you, let yourselves out." then he went into his room and slammed the door.

"What the hell... is going on now?" Crystal asked, out loud.

"Well." Cassie started. "If she's with Hap, then she'll be okay."

"Yeah." Katie agreed. "Let's hope Connor can't find her."

"I'm gonna wring Happy's neck." Clay said, walking out the door. "Bye everyone."

"Bye." Gemma waved, then followed behind Clay.

Crystal started to think of something, then her eyes widened. "Uh-oh... Nic's going to Tacoma?"

"Yeah, so?" Katie shrugged.

"Uh, hello... Kozik lives in Tacoma."

"Oh." Cassie made an 'O' shape with her lips, then shook her head. "That's not good."

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Maybe she won't Crys." Katie paused. "She loves Juice."

"Well, you guys... go ahead and go, I'm gonna stay with Jax."

"Okay." the girls said, at the same time, then them and all the guys left.

Crystal walked into Jax's room and sat down on the bed, she reached over and rubbed his bare back. "Are you all right?"

"No." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he didn't answer. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No." he lifted his head up. "I just want to sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning." then he slammed his head back down on the pillow. Crystal got up, locked all the doors, turned everything off, and laid down next to Jax, then closed her eyes, wondering what happened tonight.

* * *

A/N: I freakin' love KOZIK, so there will be a little bit of his yummy goodness in here! Enjoy this and as always R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

...Chapter 11...

After a stop in Oregon for Nicole to rest for the night, the next day, Happy pulled up to the clubhouse in Tacoma in the afternoon. Nicole carefully got off, then Happy got off, and grabbed her backpack and duffle bag. "Come on." he started walking. "You can crash in my room, so take a nap, and I'll talk to the club." he paused. "If anyone calls you and asks you where you're at, _do not_ tell them... unless it's SAMCRO." she just nodded and followed him inside.

Nicole looked around and chuckled. _"It's just like Charming... nothing ever changes, with any club, I guess." _before she was about to turn the corner to walk down hallway, she felt her arm being pulled in the opposite direction, and looked to see who it was. "Uh... hey, Kozik."

"What are you doing here, Nic?" he frowned. "What the hell happened to your face? Did you get into some kind of fight?"

"Um... something like that, but I just had to get away from home for a while."

"All the way in Tacoma?" he smirked. "I mean, not that I mind."

Before Nicole could respond, Happy got in between both of them, and glared at Kozik. "Go in the chapel."

"I'm just talking to Nic."

"Go." he ordered.

"A'ight, Killa." he nodded, then he looked passed Happy, and over to Nicole. "I'll see you later."

Happy turned his head and glanced at Nicole. "My room, now."

"Okay, okay... I'm going, I'm going."

"It's the third one on the right."

"All right." she nodded, then she walked into his room.

Kozik turned his attention to Happy. "What's with you?"

"While Nicole is in this clubhouse, _you _stay away from _her_."

"Why is she here and not in Charming?" Kozik said, ignoring his statement.

"You'll find out in the chapel, but stay away from her." Happy paused. "And she's pregnant."

"Oh, really?" Kozik raised his eyebrow. "Good for her." he nodded, the Happy just glared at him. _"You think her being pregnant is gonna stop me from seeing her or talking to her?"_ Kozik thought to himself, while smirking at his best friend.

Happy glared at him for a few more seconds, then started walking away. "Come on."

"Wait... if she's pregnant, then why did someone hit her?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kozik." Happy kind of yelled, then both of them walked into the chapel and shut the door.

* * *

Jax got out of the shower, dried off, wrapped a towel around him, and walked into his room. He saw Crystal sitting on the edge of his bed, with a concerned look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"What happened last night and why is Nic in Tacoma... with Kozik of all people?"

Jax deeply sighed, then leaned up against his dresser. "I did something really fucking stupid last night."

"Okay, what?"

"Remember when I said that me and Nic got into a fight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she said something that pissed me off and without even thinking... I punched her in the face."

"My best friend is pregnant, Jax!" Crystal yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Look, I already feel like a huge asshole for doing it."

"You should... but why is she in Tacoma?"

"Because Nic will be away from Connor." he shrugged. "She's safe."

"But she's gonna be around Kozik."

"Crys... Happy's watching her and he's not gonna let them two even stay in the same room together, besides, she's not gonna do anything with him."

"Whatever." she shook her head. "You know... Clay's gonna be fried that you hit her."

"I know." he nodded, then sat down on the bed, next to Crystal. "I feel like an asshole, I never should have let what she said, get to me the way it did... I was just pissed that she took off, then came back talking shit, then she left again, and talking more shit." he shook his head and looked at the ground. "I fucked up and I don't think Nic's gonna ever forgive me."

* * *

As Nicole was about to fall asleep, her phone went off with a text message, she took it out of her backpack and looked at it. _"Hey Baby... long time no see."_

_"Who is this?" _she raised her eyebrow.

_"It's Kozik... what? You deleted my number?"_

Nicole shook her head, responding back._ "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the club meeting?"_

_"I am... kinda."_

_"Well, you better pay attention, I'm going back to bed."_ then she closed her phone shut.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She didn't even look to see who it was and flipped it open. "What do you want?"

"Hello, to you too."

"Oh, sorry, Logan... I thought it was someone else."

"Like who?"

"It doesn't matter." she sighed. "What's up?"

"I just want to see what you're doing, because I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip to the beach or to Arizona maybe?"

"I can't right now... I'm a little busy."

"Where?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"But I'm your brother... now tell me where you are."

_"What the fuck is going on with him? Something is not right."_ she thought to herself, then said "I took a trip to LA with my boyfriend."

"When will you be back?"

"Um, maybe tomorrow, but I'm not sure."

"You need to tell me when you get back, as soon as you get there."

"Okay, I will... I gotta go, bye Logan." then she hung up her phone and quickly turned it off.

"Hey there." she heard, by the door, and gasped.

"What do you want, Kozik?"

He noticed the look on her face and ignored her question. "Who's Logan?"

"I don't think I know anymore."

"What does that even mean?"

"It doesn't matter." she shook her head. "Where's Happy?"

"Still in the chapel."

"So, did he tell you to come and babysit me?"

"No, I just came in here because I wanted to." Kozik sighed. "Look... Hap, told us what's been going on, and I'm sorry all of it's been happening to you, but I want you to know right now, that I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe and protect you, away from that asshole."

Nicole could tell he was being truly sincere, then nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Just thinking about it... makes me want to go out and kill him."

"Well, take a number." she chuckled.

"I'm serious, Nic." he walked in a kneeled down in front of her. "And regardless what happened between us... I still care about you."

"But why?"

"I just do." he shrugged. "It's not easy to forget about you, I think about you all the time."

"Koz." she started. "Don't do this, not now." she shook her head.

He stood up. "I'm just being honest... so who hit you?"

"Jax and I got into a fight last night."

"He hit you?" she nodded. "Why?"

"He had a hard time hearing the truth, I guess." she shrugged. "Fuck him, he's punk ass bitch, and he better not come near me again... because once I have this baby, I'm kicking his ass."

"Yeah, so... who knocked you up?" Nicole glared at him and Kozik put up his arms in defeat. "I'm just asking."

"Okay." she nodded. "Juice is the father."

"Really?" Kozik made a face.

"Yeah."

"So... are you with him?"

"Not at the moment." she shook her head. "After Jax hit me, he just stood there, and didn't defend me... or even help me off the ground, so I think I broke up with him."

"Sorry to hear that."

Nicole gave him a 'don't-bullshit-me' look. "No, you're not, Kozik."

"I'm serious."

"Riiiiiiight." she rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, both of them heard "Kozik, what the fuck are you doing?"

He quickly turned around. "Hey, Hap... what's up, Killa?"

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from her?"

As Happy was about to get into his face, Nicole jumped up, getting in between them. "It's okay, Happy... Kozik was just in here, helping me with my phone." she lied. "Calm down."

"Yeah... no harm, no foul." Kozik smirked.

"Look." Nicole started, then smacked Happy in his chest to get his attention, then he looked down at her. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Logan... there's something that's not right about him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I talked to him on the phone, he demanded knowing where I was and when I was going home."

"Did you tell him where you are?"

"No, I said I was in LA."

"Nic... do not for any reason tell him where you are." he paused. "Gimmie your phone." she grabbed it off the bed and gave it to him.

"What are you gonna do with it?"she asked as Happy was looking around his room, then found a glass of water on his dresser and dropped it in there. "Hey!"

"Calm down, Nic... I'll get you a new one, a better one even."

"What'd you do that for?"

He walked up to Nicole and put his hands on her shoulders. "Neither of us knows who exactly Logan is... so I drowned your phone so he couldn't track it or something."

"Good thinking, Bro."

Happy glared at Kozik, then turned his attention back to Nicole. "Besides a new phone, is there anything else you want or need?" he paused. "Are you and the baby hungry?"

"Yeah, can you get me some pizza, and some Pepsi?"

He nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit, but stay in here."

"I will."

"The guys know you're here and they won't bother you."

Kozik raised his hand. "I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone and make sure nobody bothers her."

"Yeah, good try, but you're coming with me." Kozik gave him that 'but-why?' look. "Let's go." he ordered.

"Fine." Kozik groaned and nodded. "See you later, Nic."

"Bye, guys." she waved, then they walked out of the room, and Nicole laid back on the bed, closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

...Chapter 12...

An hour later, Nicole felt the bed dip on her right, then the smell of pizza seeped through her nostrils, and she smiled. She yawned, then opened her eyes, seeing Happy looking at her. "Hi." she said, softly, sitting up.

Happy pointed to the pizza box. "I got you cheese with extra sauce."

"My favorite." she opened it, with her mouth watering. "Thanks."

He reached over the bed and grabbed a bag, setting it in her lap. "I didn't know what you'd be craving later, so I got all your favorites... that's what took so long." he reached into the inside of his cut. "And here is your new phone." she took it from him and smiled. "No calling anyone, but us."

"Okay... got it." she paused, as he stood up from the bed. "Hey Hap?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so good to me... I mean, you're like a better brother to me than Jax."

"Well, there's only two people I really care about... you and my mother." he smirked. "You should feel special."

"I do." she laughed.

"Okay, enjoy your pizza... I gotta go talk to the guys." she nodded, then Happy walked out.

After Nicole took a few bites of her pizza, she looked inside the bag. Happy had bought her Kit-Kats, fruit roll ups, Cheez-its, two Pepsi's, Doritos, chocolate pudding, candy corn, blueberry pop tarts, and a fruit punch gatorade, then she smiled.

Five minutes later, she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked over and saw Kozik by the door, then she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Happy forgot something that you'd like."

"No, he pretty much covered everything."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I have all my favorites."

"What about these?" he held up his hand.

Nicole's eyes widened a little. "Y-you remembered... orange tic-tacs?"

"Of course, Baby." he walked in and sat down on her bed. "These _are_ your favorite."

She took them out of his hands. "Wow, I didn't think you remembered or even knew."

"Hey, I paid attention to the stuff you liked or disliked." he paused. "How could I not? They're like candy to you."

Nicole nodded. "Thanks."

Kozik reached into the inside of his cut and pulled out four more packs. "Here, just in case you run out." he tossed them in her lap, then got up, walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Kozik." she smiled. "It means a lot." he nodded, with a smile, and walked out of the room. Nicole continued eating her pizza, then called up a number on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Crys, it's me."

"Nic? What number are you calling me from?"

"Happy went out and got me a new phone."

"That's cool, where are you?"

"At the clubhouse in Tacoma." she paused. "Eating lots of goodies."

"Hey... I heard about what happened with you and Jax."

"Yeah, well, fuck him." Nicole took a deep breath. "He's a self centered prick."

"Nic, he's really sorry."

"If he's really sorry." she mocked her. "Then why couldn't he call and tell me himself?" Nicole took a deep breath. "I don't care, Crys... he can say all the sorries in the world or until the end of time, I still refuse to forgive him."

"All right, all right."

"Sorry, Crys." Nicole sighed. "I'm just so pissed off at him for even doing that to me."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Okay."

"Out of all the places." Crystal started. "Why did Happy take you to Tacoma? Knowing who stays there."

"It's fine, Crys."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Yeah and he bought me orange tic-tacs."

"Oh no, Nic."

"What?"

"That's how it starts... "

"Nothing has started with Kozik and I, damn."

Crystal was slient for ten seconds, then spoke. "Fine, but you better be good while you're up there."

"I will."

"I gotta go, Nic... Gemma wants me to help her at the garage, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Nicole told her, then she hung up the phone, and went back to stuffing her face with all of her yummy goodness.

* * *

Logan went up to St. Thomas and walked up to Marie. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." she nodded.

"I'm Nic's brother, can you tell me where she's at by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's up in Tacoma, off the I-5 highway, on Chandler Street."

"Thank you." Logan nodded. "You've been very helpful."

"No problem... tell Nic I said hello."

"Oh, I will." he smiled. "Thanks." then he walked out of the hospital and headed up north.

* * *

A little bit later, Kozik was going to check on Nicole, when he heard her gagging. He went into the bathroom, and saw her slumped over the toilet, groaning. Kozik leaned up against the door frame. "You okay?"

She gave him a 'does-it-look-like-I'm-ok?' look. "No, I'm not okay." she started to cry, then puked into the toilet.

Kozik took a deep breath, then kneeled down to her level. Seconds later, he pulled her hair back, so her hair wouldn't get in the way. "I'm here for ya." she just nodded, then Kozik started rubbing her back.

"I guess I wasn't craving the pizza after all." she sobbed.

"It's okay, Nic." he lightly chuckled. "Don't worry about it... just let it all out and you'll feel better."

"I hate throwing up."

A few minutes later, Kozik stood up. "I'm gonna go out there and see what the guys are up to."

Nicole grabbed his leg. "Please don't leave me."

Kozik took a deep breath, then kneeled back down, holding her hair up. "All right, I'll stay."

"Thank you." she slightly nodded and gave him a weak smile, then when he smiled back, she threw up in the toilet again.

About ten minutes later, Kozik noticed that Nicole had fallen asleep. He set her on the floor gently, cleaned her face, and cleared off the bed. Seconds later, he flushed the toilet and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed. He carefully laid her down and covered her up. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead, then turned off the light, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Where the fuck you been?" Happy asked Kozik as he walked into the main part of the clubhouse.

"Nicole was sick, so I was holding up her hair."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep."

"I'm glad that you helped her out and everything, but you have to stay away from her."

"I know, Hap... but I can't." he shook his head. "I just can't." he started walking towards the door. "I'm going out for a ride, I'll be back later." then Kozik walked out of the clubhouse, leaving Happy shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

...Chapter 13...

Kozik rode over the Tacoma Narrows Bridge, through Gig Harbor, Port Orchard, passed Bremerton, until he hit Old Town Silverdale. He went down to the waterfront, parked his bike, then walked onto the dock, and just stood there, looking out at the water, when a few memories of Nicole, from 2005, clouded his mind.

_...Flashback - 3 years ago..._

_"Kozik, where are you taking me?"_

_"It's a surprise." he chuckled, helping her walk. "You can't see through the blindfold, right?"_

_"Nope, can't see anything." she paused. "You didn't bring me here to kill me or dispose of my body, did you?"_

_"Baby, don't be silly."_

_Nicole laughed out loud. "Okay, just checking."_

_Kozik suddenly stopped walking and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You know, I'd never hurt you."_

_"Yeah." she nodded. "I know."_

_"I just can't see how Juice hurt you the way he did."_

_"Koz." she groaned. "Could we not talk about him, please?"_

_"Sorry." he started walking, guiding Nicole with him. "Onto your surprise."_

_"How much further?" she whined._

_"It's not too far away." then a minute later, he came to another stop, and stood behind Nicole. "Ready?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Okay." he removed the blindfold from her eyes. "Surprise."_

_Nicole's eyes widened. "You did all of this for me?" she asked, looking at the wooded area with a blanket on the ground, with a picnic basket, underneath their 'special' shady tree._

_"Well, I had a little help from Lorca's Old Lady."_

_"It's great." she gave him a hug. "I love it."_

_"Well." he backed up to look into her eyes. "I love you."_

_...End of flashback..._

Kozik shook his head, thinking about the first time he told her that he loved her, only to get no response back, because all Nicole did was smile and nod. He heavily sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, thinking of another memory of her.

_...Flashback - 6 months later..._

_Nicole was standing on the dock, at the waterfront in Old Town Silverdale, when Kozik pulled up on his bike, and shut it off. "Hey, Babe." he was about to hug her, but she backed away, and he frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"I can't... I can't do this with you anymore."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because my dad said that he'd kill you, Jax too." she shook her head. "And I don't want it to come to that."_

_"I ain't scared of either of them." Kozik studied her face and knew there was something else bothering her. "That's not the main reason."_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"Nic, you're lying... now, what is it?"_

_"Alright, fine!" she kind of yelled. "You wanna know why I can't do this with you, anymore?" Kozik nodded, waiting for her to continue, but she started to sob. "I lost our baby!"_

_"What?" his eyes widened. "Our baby?"_

_"Yes." she nodded, wiping the tears from her face. "The doctor said that I was nine weeks and I had a miscarriage." Nicole kept shaking her head. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry."_

_"Hey, hey." he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Nic, it's not your fault, okay?" he felt her nod her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. "It wasn't meant to be."_

_...End of flashback..._

_"It wasn't meant to be."_ Kozik heard his own voice in his head, over and over. At that time, he wasn't ready to have a kid, but ever since Nicole showed back up in Tacoma, that's all he thought about and what could have been. He flicked his cigarette into the water below, when one more memory popped into his head.

_...Flashback - 2 months later..._

_Kozik had just walked out of his shower, when he heard a knock on his door. "Hold up!" he yelled, then put on a pair of boxers, and jeans, then he opened it, as he was drying his hair with a towel. "Oh, hey, Nic... come in." she slowly walked inside and shut the door behind her, then leaned up against it. Kozik frowned. "What's wrong, Babe?"_

_"We, uh, need to talk."_

_"About what? Is everything okay?"_

_"No, Kozik... it's not." her eyes started to well up, then she looked away. "And please put a shirt on, this is hard enough for me, already."_

_"Fine." he went into his drawer, and pulled out a plain black t-shirt, then put it on. "Okay, there... what's wrong?"_

_Nicole took a deep breath and counted to three in her head, before she spoke. "I." she started, slowly looking back up at him. "Need to leave."_

_"To where?"_

_"I'm going back to Charming... I can't stay here, in Tacoma anymore."_

_Kozik crossed his arms over his chest. "This is because of the baby, isn't it?" _

_"Part of it... I just miss being at home and I miss my family."_

_"Nic, I told you that I'd give you some time to sort things out, so WE can work this out."_

_She shook her head. "It's too late for that... it would be impossible for things to go back the way they were."_

_"It would work, if you let it." Kozik took a deep breath and placed his hands on the door, trapping her in between his arms. "I love you, Nic, and I think we should give us another try." tears were falling down her cheeks as she slowly shook her head. "But I love you and I want to be with you."_

_"Kozik, if you really love me, like you say you do... you'll let me go, for good."_

_"No, I can't." he felt his own eyes starting to get watery. "I can't do that."_

_"Please." she begged. "Let. Me. Go." _

_...End of flashback..._

Even though Kozik, told Happy that he couldn't stay away from Nicole, he decided to be the bigger man. He knew what he had to do, and as much as it hurt, and as much as he hated it, he had to let Nicole go, once again. And what he told Nicole on the docks, after she told him about their baby, _it wasn't meant to be_, he was totally right, even now.

A few minutes later, he pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. "What do you want?" is what he heard in his ear. "I don't have time for this."

Kozik heavily sighed. "Listen, Juice... if you want your Old Lady back, then you better get your ass over here."

"Why should I, when she's got you?"

"Nic's never had me, it's been you all along... and she needs you, right now."

"Is she okay?"

"She was sick earlier and I think she's still asleep, but if you want this to work between the both of you, then you gotta get to Tacoma... NOW."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she loves _you_."

Juice took a deep breath. "Alright.. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good... I'll stay away until then." Kozik told him, before he hung up his phone, and sighed, wondering if he really made the right choice or not.


	14. Chapter 14

...Chapter 14...

Jax walked into Juice's room and saw him stuffing clothes into a backpack, then leaned against the door frame. "Where you going?"

"Tacoma, to bring Nicole home."

"A'ight." Jax nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Juice zipped up the backpack and put it on. "I'm ready when you are."

"Give me twenty minutes." Jax said, before walking out. He went up to Crystal, Cassie, Katie, and Marie, who was playing pool. "Hey, Crys?"

"Yeah?" she turned around facing him.

"Juice and I... maybe Chibs and Sack, are headed over to Tacoma."

"For what?" asked Cassie, putting the pool stick down.

"Well, Juice is going up to bring Nicole back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Katie. "Wasn't the whole point of her being over there... was to be safe from Connor?"

"Shit." Jax groaned. "I forgot about that." seconds later, Juice walked up to them and Jax smacked him on his arm. "We can't bring Nicky back... she has to stay there, so she's away from Connor."

"That's fine." Juice nodded. "But I'll just take her somewhere else then. She's always wanted to visit Florida or Hawaii, maybe New York." he shrugged. "I'll take her away, until all this shit blows over." he started towards the door. "I'll meet you outside."

Jax went up to Chibs and Sack, then told them what was going on, so they went into their rooms to pack. When they were done, Jax gave Crystal a hug, while Chibs hugged Cassie. After that, they walked out of the clubhouse, got on their bikes, and headed to Washington.

* * *

"Do you know where her location is at?"

"Yeah, her friend told me, and I should be there by tomorrow."

"Alright, you convince her that you're taking her out to eat." Connor groaned. "Or just make something up."

"Okay, I'll call you back, and tell you where to meet us."

"Fine, and Logan, do not screw this up... this bitch needs to pay for what happened to my brother."

"Roger that." he said, then hung up his phone.

* * *

Nicole woke up, the next day, and stretched, then slowly sat up, looking around. She read the time on her phone. 1:30pm, she over slept, but the last thing she remembered, she ws in the bathroom, head first into the toilet, and she had no clue how she ended up in the bed. Nicole needed to stretch her legs, so she got out of the bed, grabbed a few things, then headed out to the main part of the clubhouse. "Ow." she grabbed the counter with one hand and rested the other on her stomach.

"Hey." one of the guys went up to her, with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... the baby is just kicking me like crazy."

"Oh, okay." he held out his hand. "I'm Rocky."

She shook it and let go. "Nicole."

"I transferred from Oregon and joined Tacoma a year and a half ago... and I'm honored to meet the Presidents daughter of SAMCRO, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you, Rocky." she smiled. "Acutally, do you know where Happy or Kozik is, by any chance?"

"Happy's in the chapel with Lorca, Turtle, and Mac... but Kozik?" he shrugged. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Okay, thanks."

"Do you need me to get Happy for you?"

"No, no... but can you just let him know that I went for a walk, and I'll be back?"

"Sure." he nodded.

"Thanks." she smiled, then headed out the door, heading north.

* * *

Juice, Jax, Chibs, and Half Sack met Kozik at the Washinton border, then all of them rode over to the clubhouse. When they got there, they parked their bikes, got off, and walked over. "Nic's been staying in Hap's room." Kozik said, before opening the door, going inside.

"Hey." Happy raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Nicky." Jax replied. "And hopefully she'll forgive us, because of what happened the other night." he paused. "Well, I'm hoping she forgives _me_."

Happy nodded. "She's in here."

As him and the guys were walking towards the hallway, Rocky spoke up. "She ain't in there."

Kozik was the first one that turned around. "What do you mean, she ain't there? Where'd she go?"

"Nicole went out for a walk."

"And you let her go alone?" Jax kind of yelled, then Rocky shrugged. "Okay, which way did she go?"

"I don't know."

Kozik got into Rocky's face with a scowl. "If something happens to her... it's your ass." Rocky gulped, then nodded. "You get Turtle and Mac, then go north, we'll go south to look for her."

"You find anything... you call us." Happy added.

"O-okay." Rocky nodded, then walked out of the clubhouse.

Kozik took a deep breath, going out the door. "Let's go find her." then they all got on their bikes and headed south.

* * *

Nicole walked out of a gas station, drinking a white cherry slushy, and kept walking north. Five minutes later, a car pulled up behind her, and the window rolled down. "Hey, Nicole." she stopped, dead in her tracks, and slowly turned around. "Hey, Sis... I was hoping I'd run into you."

"Uh, hey, Logan."she went up to the drivers side. "What are you doing here? All the way in Tacoma?"

"I came to see you." he frowned a little. "What? I can't see my sister, when I want to?"

"Yeah, in California... how'd you find me?"

"It doesn't matter." Logan chuckled. "Get in the car."

"What?" she shook her head. "No."

Logan pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, then her eyes widened in shock. "Get. In. The. Fucking. Car." he paused. "And get into the passenger seat."

Nicole slowly nodded, then as she walked around the car, she memorized the license plate, then sent it to one of her numbers in her phone, without looking. She put the phone on silent and shoved it in her pocket. Before she got in the car, she dropped her slushy on the ground, and something out of her other pocket, and made a shape with her foot. "W-why are you doing this?" she asked, buckling her seatbelt. "I thought you were my brother?"

Logan drove off and shook his head. "Nope... I lied."

Nicole had a tears streaming down her face. "Where are we going?"

"I have to pick someone up first."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough." Logan laughed, making Nicole look away, out the window, then slowly reached into her pocket to send a message to the same number.

Ten minutes later, the car came to a stop, and the back passenger door opened, followed by "Hello, Little Lady."

Nicole's eyes widened like saucers as she slowly turn her head. "Oh, no." she whispered.

"Oh, yes, Nicole." Connor laughed, holding a gun to her neck. "You do anything stupid and I'll kill you."

"I don't care what you do to me." she slowly nodded. "Just please, for the love of God, don't hurt my baby."

"Don't worry.. I have plans for both of you." then Connor smacked Logan on his shoulder. "Thanks, Cousin."

_"Cousin?"_ Nicole thought to herself, looking out the window, wishing and praying that Kozik and Happy would find her.

* * *

Happy's phone was ringing, but he didn't hear it because he was riding, but he felt it vibrating. He pulled over to the side of the road, making the guys pull over with him. He took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Rocky."

"Did you find Nicole?"

"No."

"No? Then why the fuck you calling me?" Happy snapped.

"Listen, we're at the gas station off of Highway twenty-two... the clerk said, she was in here, like, no more than twenty minutes ago."

"Okay, keep looking."

"That's not all, Hap." Rocky paused. "Over on the sidewalk, I think she dropped something."

"What is it?"

"Besides this slushy, does orange tic-tacs mean anything to you? Somehow she made an arrow shape, pointing north."

"A'ight." Happy groaned. "Well be there soon." then he hung up his phone and rubbed his hand over his bald head.

"What'd they say?" asked Jax.

"Rocky said... Nicole was at a gas station, but she managed to leave some tic-tacs in the shape of an arrow, pointing north."

"Were they orange?"

Happy raised his eyebrow at Kozik. "How do you even know that?"

"Because I bought them for her." he started his bike. "Let's go." he said, taking off, then the guys followed right behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

...Chapter 15...

Several hours later, Logan pulled over, and shut off the engine. "Okay." he started. "Here's what I want you to do, Nicole."

"What?" she asked, as she was looking out the window at her surroundings.

"You're going into the trunk."

She snapped her head at him. "Why?"

"Because without your passport, we can't get into Canada, so." he pointed his gun at her. "Let's go." she slowly nodded, then her and Logan got out of the car as Connor got into the passenger seat. "Get in." Logan said, after he opened the trunk.

Nicole carefully got in, then after he shut it, he got into the car, and drove off. Nicole took the phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Shit... voicemail." she muttered, waiting for the beep, and took a deep breath, because she felt as if this was it for her. "Hey, Kozik... it's me, Nicole. I don't know what's going to happen to me, here on out, but all I do know is that this might be my one chance to say this. I want you to tell my family, all my friends, and the club- I love them. Tell Jax and Juice- I forgive them. Tell Happy- I'm sorry for taking off, which let me into this mess. And as for you." she paused, feeling the tears falling. "I'm sorry for what happened in the past, I wish things have gone differently..."

Nicole got cut off by another beep, so she redialed the number to continue her message. "... sorry, I got cut off." she sighed. "Look, I know I've never told you this, but I love you, and if I never see you again, I just wanted you to know that." she paused. "Um... Logan found me out walking and he picked me up, plus he picked up Connor, which is his cousin. They're taking me up to Canada to kill me for Colin's death." she started to sob. "I love you, Kozik... don't _ever _forget me and take care." she shut off her phone, put her arms protectively around her stomach, and sobbed.

* * *

While the guys were out riding, after they met up with Rocky, Turtle, and Mac, Kozik got a bad feeling in his gut. He had to pull over and take a break to focus, which made all of them pull over. "What is it?" Happy asked.

"I need a minute."

"Nic might not have a minute."

"JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE." Kozik snapped back, then took out his cell phone. He saw two unread messages and two voicemails. He checked the texts first, then his eyes widened. "Hey, guys... I think these texts are from Nicole."

"What do they say?" Jax asked, taking off his helmet.

"First one: CA- A-five-seven-zero-one-two-three-K." he paused. "I think that might be a license plate and number two: Logan found me. Connor is with us. Headed to Canada to kill me." Kozik groaned, then checked his two voicemails.

"How the hell are we supposed to get into Canada without our passports?"

Jax looked over at Juice. "We'll have to go back to Charming, regroup, and get this done right."

Moments later, Kozik snapped his phone shut, and put it in his pocket. "You guys do what you're gonna do... I _need_ to go find her. I'll send you some texts on whatever I find."

Juice went up to Kozik. "Why are you doing this? You called me to come up to Tacoma to get my Old Lady back, and you'd stay away from her... Why. Are. You. Doing. This?"

"You want the truth?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Honestly." Kozik looked him square in his eyes. "I tried letting her go, but I can't... she may be pregnant with your kid, but I'm still in love with her." and with that, he rode off, heading north, leaving the guys stunned.

"Alright, look." Jax got their attention. "Since Kozik will be where ever, getting intel for us." he paused. "We... like I said before, we'll go back to Charming, grab our passports, regroup, and head back out to look for my sister." he put his helmet back on. "Let's get going."

"You three." Happy pointed to the Tacoma guys. "Go back to the clubhouse, we got this... just give Lorca a heads up."

"Okay." Rocky nodded.

"Let's go." Happy started his bike as Juice got on his, then all of them rode off, back to Charming.

* * *

Nicole noticed, the car came to a stop, then fifteen minutes after that, it came to another stop, followed by a car door opening. Suddenly the trunk opened and Nicole saw Logan with a grin. "We're officially Canadians." she just rolled her eyes at him, making him frown a little. "Here's what you are gonna do. Connor's in the gas station, getting some snacks and drinks for you, in case you're hungry, but if you need the bathroom, then go now, you got five minutes."

Nicole nodded, carefully getting out of the trunk, and walked over to the outside bathroom. She quickly did her business, then turned on her phone, and dialed a number. "Please answer your phone." she mumbled, but it kept ringing, so she hung up and tried again.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Kozik? Thank God."

"Nicole? Where are you?"

"I don't know... at a gas station in Canada." she started to cry. "Connor says that he has plans for me and the baby. Him and Logan are cousins and they're gonna kill me."

"No, they won't, Nic... I'll come find you and I'm not gonna stop until I do."

"I don't wanna die."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Times up, Nicole!"

"Shit, that was Logan." she whispered. "I have to go and I can't keep my phone, if they find it on me, I'm dead."

"Listen, Nic... I'll come find you, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay... I love you, Kozik."

"I love you too, Baby, I always have and I always will." he replied with a sigh, then Nicole hung up her phone. She took a deep breath and dropped it in the toilet tank. She grabbed some paper towels to wipe her face, and walked out of the nasty bathroom.

"You all done?" Logan asked, as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah."

"Now, you can get into the backseat."

Nicole got into Connor's face. "If you're gonna kill me, then fucking do it already."

"I can't... and as much as I really want to, for you getting my brother killed, I just can't."

"Why?"

"You, Logan, and I have some plans."

"What plans?"

Connor chuckled, getting into the drivers seat. "You'll see and trust me... you won't wanna go back to California, ever again."

"Get in." Logan nodded, then as she got into the back seat, Logan got in the passenger seat, and Connor drove off, from the gas station.

* * *

About six months have passed by and no sign of Nicole anywhere. Kozik searched and searched, but after that one phone call, he hasn't heard from her since, then again, nobody has. He tried calling that number back, but it'd say it was out of service, so he had nothing to go on.

It was a Friday afternoon, when Kozik went to visit Charming. As he pulled into the lot, he saw a big box inside of the gates. He parked his bike, then jogged over to the box, and carefully opened it. Kozik's eyes widened, when he saw what was inside, but he had to keep himself together, so he picked it up and went inside the clubhouse.

"Hey, Kozik." Jax raised his eyebrow. "When'd you get here?"

"Just now... get everyone, including Gemma, Crys and the girls- into the chapel."

"Why?"

"I found this box outside and there's... a f-few things they should see."

"Alright." Jax nodded. "Give me a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting." Kozik told him, walking inside the chapel. He carefully put the box at the head of the table, and waited.

Within ten minutes, everyone crowded into the chapel, all confused, seeing Kozik with a box. "We're all here." Jax said, lighting up his cigarette, taking a puff. "What's up?"

"First." Kozik ripped the cigarette out of Jax's mouth and put it out in the ashtray, which earned a 'what-the-fuck?' glare. "Not now, Man." Kozik shook his head, then opened the box, pulling out a paper. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes widened, when they seen Kozik pull a bassinet with baby blue blanket, setting it on the redwood, then he looked right at Juice. "This is your son- Jaden Nikolas Ortiz." everyone gasped, as Kozik continued. "There's a letter, Jaden's birth certificate and info, and..." he quickly wiped a few tears that escaped from his eyes. "A picture... a picture of Nicole."

"Let me see." Kozik slid it over to Clay, then Clay broke down, falling into Gemma's chest.

"What is it?" Jax asked, snatching it off the table. His eyes widened, seeing Nicole laying awkward on the ground, with a rope around her neck, a bullet hole in her temple, and her eyes and mouth were open. "S-she's." he swallowed the lump in his throat as tears were falling. "My sister... Nicky's dead?"

Kozik couldn't take anymore, he broke down too, but he ran out of the chapel, and went outside to punch one of the poles, and screaming. He was in pain, but he didn't care one bit. Kozik dropped to the ground and sobbed, because he broke his promise to Nicole, about finding her, and now she's dead. Kozik will never forgive himself for letting the woman he loved, down.

Everyone passed the picture of Nicole around, either crying, were upset, or gasping, Juice looked over at Jaden, who was sleeping so peacefully, and carefully picked him up, holding him as close as he could.

Gemma got done reading the letter and cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Nicole's wishes are." she paused, wiping a tear from her cheek. "For all of us." she looked at Katie, Crystal, Cassie, and Marie. "To help Juice, take care of Jaden and make sure he knows everything about his mother."

"Absolutely." Crystal nodded. "We'll do everything we can to help." she looked at Juice. "Is that okay, with you?"

"Yeah." he said, not looking away from his baby boy. "It's fine... since I have no clue about babies."

Katie went up to Juice, wiping the tears from her face. "He's adorable, he looks just like you."

"With a little bit of Nicole." Cassie added.

"And Jaden _will know_ who his Momma is." Crystal said, with a nod, because none of them will forget about Nicole.

...The End...

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, okay... don't kick my ass or throw anything at me, just yet, because I promise there's more to this story, I just wanted to do something waaaaaaaaaay different... and believe me, it'll be VERY different. I also made this chapter longer, than the rest. Plus, instead of doing a sequel, I'll be adding on to this, but it'll have titles to the chapters, so that way, it's somewhat seperated. Get it? Good... hope you all enjoyed this! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	16. Two New Missions

...Chapter 16...  
...Two New Missons...

The sun was shining bright, as she was sitting at her desk, looking out of the window of the awesome view of the ocean. She just got back from doing a job for her boss Lorenzo, to take care of a Russian mobster, who has been dealing guns, heroin, and X to the Japanese. Him and his crew were hiding out in Rome, but they all got caught, and the threat was eliminated.

"Hey, Sasha." she got pulled out of her thoughts and looked up. "Bossman wants to see you."

"Thanks, Carter." she nodded. "I'll be right there." as soon as the door shut, she took out a few pictures out of a hidden slot in her wallet, and smiled a little. There was one of her and Juice, her and Jax, and the last one was her and Jaden, when he was born. She missed them so much and hated being away, but because of Connor, this was her new life.

...

The plans Connor had for Nicole was that she was going to train with the military, with Logan on hand to hand combat, shooting guns and training with a sniper from far distances, tae kwon do, and Nicole had to do all of it, because Connor threatened to kill Jaden, Juice, Jax, and Kozik, so to protect them, she didn't have a choice, and she hasn't seen or heard, or even kept in contact with any of them in six years.

After Logan had dropped off that box at Teller - Morrow, with Jaden inside, he took Nicole somewhere to get her name changed, since Connor staged the picture of her being dead, she picked: Sasha Jade Rosco. Logan got her a new birth certificate, social security number, drivers license, a new life story, a new look, and a new everything.

...

Sasha walked into Lorenzo's office and sat down in the chair. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I got two jobs for you, but this one, you and your squad will have to be extra careful."

"Okay." she nodded, taking out her little notebook.

"First, our target is the number two of the leader from Budapest, and he goes by the name of Ethan Zobelle. A few days ago, there was a silent auction held in Greece. Zobelle had his crew stole four rare diamonds- pink, blue, yellow, and green- well worth over one hundred million each. You grab Zobelle, kill all of his men, and return the diamonds to the Prime Minister in Prague."

"Okay." she nodded, writing it down.

"The second job, I had gotten a call from an Irish man named Jimmy O'Phelan, and he had an interesting offer, I couldn't refuse." Sasha nodded, not knowing where he was going with this, because she knew who Jimmy O was. "But as I've said before, we don't deal with the Irish, so we're going to fake an agreement to get some intel, and help out a motorcycle club called SAMCRO, because they want retailation on Jimmy."

Sasha's eyes slightly widened. "SAMCRO, huh? And w-where are they located?"

"In Charming, California." Lorenzo looked down at a piece of paper. "The President of the MC, Jax Teller, wants to meet with the squad."

_"Jax is the Prez? Then who's the V.P?"_ she thought to herself, then looked up at Lorenzo. "So, what's the plan, Boss?"

"First... a few years back, Jax Teller's son Abel was kidnapped." Sasha's eyes slightly widened. "And taken to Belfast, Ireland by a person who was a member of the True IRA- Cameron Hayes." Lorenzo paused. "To make a long story short, Jimmy ended up with Abel, because he was going to use the baby as leverage to leave Belfast, so when the exchange was made, Jimmy gave Abel to Jax for his new hostage Father Kellan Ashby. Nobody has seen Father Kellan since that night, but SAMCRO and the True IRA has been on a manhunt for Jimmy."

"Okay." Sasha nodded, still writing it all down.

"While you and your squad was in Rome, we got a hit on Father Kellan and he's very much alive, so here's what I want you to do." Lorenzo got up and stood in front of Sasha, leaning on his desk. "You're mission leader... I want you and the team to meet with SAMCRO and tell them how all of this is going to play out, because you'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?"

"Jimmy O is taking Father Kellan on a ship, which is docked in Bermuda, and meeting up with Ethan Zobelle... together, they will be headed Iceland to drop off Zobelle and his men, then Jimmy will proceed to Spain. You and the team will extract Father Kellan and keep him safe somewhere, take out Jimmy, bring Zobelle to me, and take Father Kellan back to Belfast, plus take the diamonds back to Prague." Lorenzo crossed his arms over his chest. "Take Carter, Rayne, Milo, Reid, and Declan for this mission."

"Bossman." Sasha sighed. "Reid and I don't get along, our hatred for each other will interfere with what we have to do."

"I'll have a talk with him. You're the best on the squad and you're the best at what you can do... I trust your judgement and I know you can get this done."

Sasha stood up. "You got it, Boss."

"Get your shit ready... you leave on the jet in two hours and you and the squad should be in Charming, by nine, the next morning."

"Okay." she nodded, then walked out of Lorenzo's office, and leaned up against the wall. She was nervous, about seeing her family, after six years, but she was also hoping that they wouldn't recognize her. After Sasha had to change her name and info, she dyed her hair jet black, had some plastic surgery done on some parts of her body, and toned up with a lot of muscle. Sometimes, when Sasha looks in the mirror, she can't even recognize her old self. Sasha took a deep breath and went into her living quarters to get ready to go back to Charming.

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah.. this chapter was pretty short and I hope it makes sense... I've been working hard to make it go the way I wanted it to. And guys and gals... I have a plan for this, trust me! And as you can see, Jimmy is still alive in this, he had to be, for the sake of this story. I hope you enjoyed this and as always R&R!


	17. Meeting With The Club

...Chapter 17...  
...Meeting With The Club...

The jet landed in Sacramento, the next morning, and Lorenzo had rented a Chevy Tahoe for the squad to travel in, then Sasha drove to Charming. "So, Mission-Leader Rosco." Reid started. "How do you even know where we're supposed to be going?"

_"Shit."_ she thought to herself, then shrugged. "I glanced at one of the maps."

"Yeah... uh-huh." he rolled his eyes. "Riiiiight."

"Look, Bossman put me in charge, so you're gonna listen to me, you got it?"

"You're such an asshole."

Reid glared at Rayne. "Blow me."

"Go to hell! You dumb son of a bitch!" she retorted, ready to stab him in the face.

"Fuck yo..."

"Alright, Ladies!" Sasha cut Reid off. "Argue on your own time, we got business to take care of."

"I concur." Declan nodded. "You two bicker like little bitches."

Sasha, Milo, and Carter laughed as Reid groaned, then Sasha turned on the radio to hear some music. "Okay, we're almost there."

* * *

Jax pulled into the parking lot of T - M and parked his truck, then went into the clubhouse. "Aye, Jackie Boy." Chibs nodded. "Where'd you come from?"

"Taking Abel and Jaden to school and Hannah to my moms."

"Hannah is gorgeous... you and Crys made a beautiful little girl."

"Thanks, Man." Jax smiled.

"So, how does Jaden feel around Juice's girlfriend?"

"Don't know." Jax shrugged. "He's hardly with Juice. He'll either be with me and Crys or Katie will watch him, or he'd be with Ope and Lyla."

Chibs shook his head. "Jaden needs his father."

"Yeah." Jax smacked Chibs on his shoulder. "Ready for church? Because apparently these guys we're meeting are good at what they do."

"Anything to get rid of Jimmy... once and for all."

"You know it." Jax nodded, then a few minutes later, Kozik walked in with his wife. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hey, Jax... Chibs." she smiled, then Chibs nodded.

Kozik gave her a quick kiss. "I got church, Baby... go help Crystal and Katie in the office."

"Okay." she nodded, then walked out.

Kozik turned his attention to Jax and Chibs. "So, who are we meeting with?"

"The solution to our Jimmy problem."

"Good." Kozik nodded.

Suddenly, Happy walked in with Juice. "They're here." both of them said, at the same time.

"Let's go meet them." Jax said, before walking out.

...

Sasha gripped the steering wheel, turning her knuckles white as she stared out the window, seeing Kozik, Happy, Jax, Chibs, and Juice waiting over by the door. _"I can do this."_ she thought to herself. _"I can do this." _

"Hey, Boss."

Sasha snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Carter. "Yeah?"

"You coming?"

"Yeah." she unbuckled her seatbelt, then adjusted her sunglasses, and grabbed the case file. "Come on."

...

All the guys watched four men and two women climbing out of the Tahoe, all suited up in all black fatigues and black combat boots. The girls had on tank tops, while the guys wore plain t-shirts, and all of them had bulletproof vests on.

"Holy shit." Juice smirked, checking out the two women. "Those two are the sexy version of Rambo."

"Yeah." Kozik laughed with a nod.

As the five of them walked closer to the guys, Jax spoke up. "Your boss Lorenzo, gave me a call and told me what you guys do, so which one of you is Sasha?"

"I am." she stepped forward. "I'm in charge."

"I didn't believe it when Lorenzo said his number two was a woman." he looked her up and down, then licked his lips. "But I can see why."

_"Oh, God."_ Sasha thought, almost throwing up in her mouth, then slightly shook her head. "Look, we need to sit down with you and go over this plan, because we're doing this my way." out of the corner of her eye, she saw Juice giving her a funny look, but ignored it, and sighed. "We gonna go talk or what?"

"Follow us." Jax headed towards his bike. "We don't allow outsiders to our table, it don't matter who you are."

"Where are you going, Jax?" everyone stared at her as Jax stopped in his tracks, then he slowly turned around. _"Fuck!"_ she thought, hoping he or anyone else didn't catch on.

"I never told you my name."

"Lorenzo told me who you are and that you're the President of this club." she paused. "Now, can we get the ball rolling, so we can get this job done?"

"Fine." Jax looked at Juice. "Church, now... get the club."

"Alright." he nodded, then walked away.

...

Within ten minutes, all the guys including Sasha's squad, was inside the chapel. Sasha noticed some new faces and Opie was sporting the V.P patch. She took a deep breath. "Okay, here's what's going to happen." she slid a few papers over to Jax. "Our satellites pin-pointed Jimmy O' Phalan and Father Kellan Ashby's location and we got some intel that they're meeting up with our target on a ship docked in Bermuda, and we'll let you know when this is happening, possibly in two days. From there, they'll head up, and drop off our target in Iceland, while Jimmy takes Father Kellan to Spain."

"Who's your target?"

Sasha looked at Jax. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that, but my team and I will be going undercover as the staff on the ship, while you guys stay out of sight in the lower decks."

Carter went into the folder and pulled out a few papers. "Here's the blueprint of the ship."

"Besides Jimmy O and Father Ashby." Opie started. "How many men is there?"

"Jimmy has about twenty men, while our target has up to fifteen, and I'm pretty sure all of the men are guarding these rare diamonds that were stolen at a silent auction in Rome, and that's what we're after, those diamonds." Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I know you're all men and don't like taking orders from a woman... but I'm telling you now, that if you want this job done right, we have to work together, with no mistakes."

"Okay." Jax nodded. "You and your men need to step out so we can take a vote."

"Fair enough." Sasha headed to the door, but stopped in her tracks seeing Kozik with a wedding band on his finger. She felt Declan pushing her, so she kept on walking out the door. "Come on, guys." then all of them walked out of the chapel, closing the door after them. Sasha chuckled, reaching in her pocket, pulling out her pack of cigarettes. "I seriously need a smoke."

"You read my mind." Rayne laughed, then the six of them walked outside to the Tahoe, and waiting for an answer.

...

"Something's not right." Jax said, shaking his head, then looked at Juice. "Find out everything you can on Sasha."

"You got it." he opened up his laptop and turned it on. "What's her full name?"

Jax looked at one of the files. "It's Sasha Rosco."

"Okay, gimmie a minute." Juice typed away on the keyboard, then when he was done he spoke up. "She was born on Halloween of eighty-two in Oahu, Hawaii to Charlie and Gina Rosco. Moved to Chicago at age four. Moved to Boston at age ten. Has one brother Kenny, two sisters Kaitlin and Jamie. Joined the Air Force at eighteen, got out four years later. Joined the police academy at the age of twenty-two, and has been with her current job with Lorenzo since she was twenty-six." Juice paused. "That's pretty much it... oh, and her parents died in a car accident, back in ninety-nine."

"You sure that's all?"

"That's it." Juice shrugged, then he shut his laptop.

"No." Jax shook his head. "I know there's more... keep digging."

"Let me see what I can do." he opened it back up.

"So do we all agree? Go with this plan?"

"Aye." Chibs agreed. "Whatever it takes to get rid of that rat bastard."

...

Declan went up to Sasha, with a concerned look on his face. "Okay, out with it, Bosslady."

"Out with what?"

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You know, I can always tell when there's something wrong with you."

Sasha moved her head away. "Not now, Declan."

"Well, then... tell me what's wrong. Why are you so tense?"

"I'm jet lagged."

"You sure that's the only reason?"

"Yes." she lied, giving him a fake smile.

"Okay." Declan nodded, then walked over to Milo, Carter, and Reid.

"Damn, Sasha." Rayne said, walking up to her. "Did you see all those hot guys in that room."

"There was a few." she chuckled, looking down, thinking about Juice. "Which ones are you talking about?"

"The mean looking one."

_"Happy." _she thought, then nodded. "Okay, who else?"

"The guy with the mohawk? Holy shit... the things I would do to that man. I'm definitely getting laid, before we leave from this town."

Sasha just glared at her, wanting to punch her in the eye for talking about Juice like that. Before she could respond, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Rosco."

"It's Lorenzo, what's the verdict?"

"Well, Bossman, they're talking it over, and when they're done, they'll come out and talk to us."

"Okay, Sasha, there's one more thing I want you to do."

"What is it?"

"Is anyone around you?"

Sasha walked fifteen feet away from Rayne. "Okay, nobody is around, what's up?"

"In Zobelle's office, on the ship... I want you to go into his desk and grab the wooden box, then bring it back to me."

"What's in it?"

"It's not important, just bring it to me, and keep it to yourself. The squad can't know about this."

"Um, alright."

"Sasha, it's very important."

"Okay, Bossman, I got it."

"Good... you bring it to me and you'll receive a huge bonus."

"You can count on me, Sir." she paused, seeing Jax and the guys walking out of the clubhouse. "Gotta go, I think they've made a decision."

"Okay, over and out." Lorenzo said, then hung up.

Sasha sighed, shoving her phone in her pocket, wondering what was in that box, then walked up with the squad, who was walking up to Jax. "So." she crossed her arms over her chest. "What'd you decide?"

"We'll do it." Jax nodded. "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Chibs is the one to kill Jimmy."

Sasha thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Deal, I'll let my boss know."

As she turned around and took her phone out of her pocket, Juice noticed something fall out of it. He went over and picked it up, holding it in the middle of his hand. About a minute later, the light bulb clicked on in his head, and he slowly looked up in Sasha's direction, with his eyes wide. "It couldn't be." he muttered, then as he was about to go over to her, his arm was pulled.

"You okay, Man." Kozik asked. "Looks like you seen a ghost."

"Nah." Juice quickly put his hands in his pocket. "I'm alright." he started walking away. "But I need to get on my laptop for a second." then he went back into the clubhouse.

A few minutes later, Sasha and her squad was saying goodbye to the guys. "If you have any questions, give us a call." she gave Jax a business card. "We'll be staying over at the Motel 6, by the highway."

"Thanks." Jax said, looking down at the card.

Juice ran out and went up to Sasha. "It was nice meeting you." he held out his hand.

"Like wise." she gave him a funny look, then shook it, feeling paper in between them. She grabbed a hold of it, without anyone noticing, and nodded at the guys. "We'll be in touch." she started walking away to the Tahoe. "Let's go." she ordered, then they got in, and she drove off.


	18. Came Up With A Plan

...Chapter 18...  
...Came Up With A Plan...

Sasha stared at the note she got out of Juice's hand as she was sitting in her motel room, in the middle of the bed. _"I have info about those diamonds you're looking for. Meet me at the marina on a boat called 'Midnight Breeze' at 11:45pm. I'll only give this info to you, so come ALONE."_ Sasha dropped the note in her lap, then looked at the time. 3:30pm is what she read, so she decided to set her alarm on her phone, for 10:30pm, and laid down to take a nap, before meeting with Juice.

* * *

It was 10:45pm, when Juice pulled up to the marina on his bike, an hour early, just in case. After he shut off his bike, he walked up to the boat, then sat there waiting. Twenty minutes later, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw _"Vanessa"_ flashing on the screen. He groaned, flipping it open, because he wasn't in the mood to talk to his girlfriend. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby... where are you?"

"Out on a run." he lied. "I should be back, sometime tomorrow."

"What about Jaden?"

"He's fine... he's over at Jax and Crystal's, so he can play with Abel and Hannah."

"Alright then." she sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye, Juice."

"Bye." he told her, then hung up his phone, shaking his head.

A few seconds later, he felt something cold to his temple, followed by "What do you know about them diamonds?"

He slowly turned his head, seeing Sasha pointing a gun at him. "I have something to show you, it's in my pocket."

"Reach for it slowly."

"Okay." he put one hand in, then brought it out. "You dropped this earlier." Juice held it in front of her face and her eyes widened. "Is this your orange tic-tac, Nicole?"

Sasha lowered her gun and put it back in the holster. "Fuck... how'd you know?"

"Well, besides the tic-tac, Jax had me look deeper into who you are, and I found out that your middle name is Jade."

"I really don't... I don't know what to say, except that I had no choice, but to stay away."

"Why, Nic?"

"I'm not Nicole or Nic anymore." she shook her head. "I'm Sasha."

"Fine... why'd you fake your death? We all seen the picture."

"I did it to protect my family and the club, if I hadn't, Connor and Logan would have came back here to kill all the people that I love, and I stayed away, so that wouldn't happen. I'd rather all of you think I was dead and it worked, until now."

"So, where is Connor and Logan?"

"Logan is a coma, in a hospital, in Rome... he's been there for the past six months and Connor? He was killed in a mission, year ago, in Tokyo."

"By you?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "But nobody is supposed to know that, not even my boss or my squad."

"I won't say a word." he smiled, then all of a sudden, Juice scooped Sasha in his arms, and held her tight. "Oh, my fucking God... I missed you so much."

"Me too." she inhaled the leather from his cut, then a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Staying away from all of you, especially you and Jaden, was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Juice backed up to look at her, then wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "Goddamn, Baby, I love you so much."

Sasha nodded. "I love you too... I never stopped."

Juice smiled his biggest smile and before she knew it, Juice kissed her, then lifted her up by her butt, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her below the deck and gently laid her down on the bed. He knew exactly what he had to do, to hopefully get her to stay.

* * *

A few hours, after their long overdue lovin', Sasha was laying in Juice's arms, she's missed this feeling so much, but she knew it couldn't last. "Juice?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"It's very important that the club doesn't find out who I really am or my squad, it will get me killed." she paused. "Lorenzo and my squad, only knows me as Sasha, not Nicole."

"What would happen if your squad, boss, and Logan dies?"

Sasha turned to look at Juice, rubbing her thumb on his cheek. "Then I'd be home free."

"Then we should plan this... I _want_ you back home." he leaned up, over her. "You're my Old Lady and you need to be with your family."

"What if this plan don't work?"

"It will work, I promise."

"Juice, the last promise made to me... was broken."

"By who?"

"Kozik... he promised me that he'd never stop looking for me."

"Baby, I'm not him, and I'm not gonna let you down." he paused. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, then, this plan will work, and I'll be bringing my new and improved Old Lady home."

A few tears fell down her cheeks. "Are you sure, I'm still your Old Lady, even after all that time we were apart and you thinking I was dead?"

"Absolutely." he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "You wanna do something for me?"

"Sure, anything."

"Alright... since you said anything." he sat up and looked into her eyes. "Marry me."

"W-what?" her eyes widened.

"Marry me." he repeated. "I've lost you way too many times in the past and I finally got you back in my life, so there's no way in hell, I'm _ever_ letting you go again." he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "And that's a promise." he smiled. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmm." she tapped her finger on her chin. "I need to think about this for a minute." Juice's face fell, then Sasha laughed. "Baby, I'm kidding... yes, I'll marry you." as Juice was about to kiss her, she backed up a little. "Hold it."

"What?"

"After all this shit is over with... and I mean _everything_, and if you still want to marry me, then we'll ride up to Vegas and do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "But you have to contain yourself when you see me, because I will try as hard as I can to not jump your bones where you stood."

Juice laughed, moving Sasha's hair away from her face. "I'll try my best, Babe."

"Because we have to act like we don't know each other." she sat up, covering herself with the blanket. "I gotta get going... or Declan will wonder where I am."

"One of your guys from your squad?"

"Yeah, we're sorta dating."

Juice's face fell, then Sasha laughed, climbing on top of him. "You don't need to worry, since you asked me to marry you... I'm all yours."

"Good answer." he cupped her face with his hands. "I just can't believe you're actually here right now."

"Me either. I honestly thought, I'd never come back, and now, here I am." she gave him a long kiss. "But I gotta go." she got up and started getting dressed, then heard Juice groan. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"Yeah, I know." he sat up and watched her put her clothes on. "Damn."

"What?"

"You're so sexy."

Sasha laughed, then sat down next to him, after she got all her clothes on. "I've had so much work done, I can't even recognize my old self."

"What'd you do?"

"My hair, obviously... I did my lips and boobs, plus I worked out a lot, and built some muscle."

"Yeah." he reached over and squeezed her left boob. "I like it."

"You perve." she smacked his arm, laughing. "So, do you think you can get used to the new me and my new name?"

"Of course I can." he nodded, with a smile.

"Okay, good." she leaned down. "I wish I didn't have to leave... why can't this night go on and on? It could just be the two of us."

"Yeah." he nodded, sitting up. "I know, we need to make up for all of that time we lost." he leaned over and gave Sasha one last meaningful kiss, then rested his forehead on hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she giggled. "More than you know." she stood up. "I gotta go."

"Bye, Baby." he smiled.

"Bye." she waved, then walked out, got off the boat, and left the marina.

...

"Hey, she just took off." said the voice, across the marina. "She did exactly what you said she was going to do, and the guy is still inside the boat, alone."

"Okay, grab 'em, and bag 'em... we'll see how she works under pressure."

"Okay, Bossman."

"Don't fuck this up, Reid... it needs to look like she did it."

"You can count on me, Sir." then Reid hung up his phone and waited for Juice to get off the boat.


	19. It's Not What You Think

A/N: I'd just like to say... I hope everyone had a awesome Christmas and hope you all have a safe New Years! Enjoy this chapter and more stories and updates are on the way, after the New Year! Don't forget to R&R peeps! Reviews rock my socks off! LOL! J/K!

* * *

...Chapter 19...  
...It's Not What You Think...

The next morning, Sasha woke up to someone pounding on her door. She looked at the time on her phone and '7:45am' is what she read. "Who the hell is that?" she groaned, getting out of the bed, and opened the door. She saw Jax, Happy, Tig, Opie, and Kozik looking very pissed off. "Uh, can I help you?" she yawned. "This early in the morning?"

"You need to come with us." Jax demanded.

"Alright." she nodded. "Give me ten minutes."

"Hurry the fuck up." Happy seethed through his teeth.

Sasha was taken aback. "Okay, okay, I'll hurry." she said, before shutting the door. "What the hell is their problem?" she muttered, then quickly got dressed. Sasha put on her bulletproof vest, packed all of her weapons in her back pack, and had a few hidden on her, and walked out of the room.

"Come with us." Tig crooked his finger, then they walked over to the van. "Get in."

"Okay." she nodded and got into the van, then the rest of the guys got in and Happy drove off. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see." she saw the look in Jax's eyes and knew that whatever they were planning, it wasn't going to be good for her.

* * *

About two hours later, Happy came to a stop, then all the guys got out first. "Let's go, Sasha!" Happy yelled out.

"Alright." she climbed out of the van and noticed that they were at a wooden area, then saw all the guys with their guns pointed at her. In an instant, she pulled out hers, pointing one to Jax's head and the other pointed to Opie's neck. "What the fuck is going on!" she yelled.

"Put your guns down, Bitch."

Sasha glared at Tig. "You first, Asshole."

Jax, still with his gun pointed at her, walked up to Sasha a little bit. "Look, one of our guys has been taken, so why don't you tell us where he is?"

"I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about."

"Oh, yeah? Look at this." Jax held up a polaroid. "This was taped on _my_ bike at _my_ house, along with one of your business cards."

Sasha looked at the picture and her eyes widened._ "OH, MY GOD... JUICE!"_ she screamed in her head, then looked up. "That's Juice." He was tied up, on a chair, bloody and beaten up, with tape around his mouth.

"Yeah." Jax nodded. "It is, now tell me where the fuck he is, because we have no problem killing you."

Sasha sighed in defeat, lowering her guns, and putting them in their holsters. "I was going to wait to do this, but it looks like I don't have a choice."

"Do what?"

Sasha got closer to Jax and looked into his eyes. "You absolutely _sure_ you wanna kill me?"

"Yeah, if you don't tell us what we need to know. We'll kill your whole squad, until we find him."

"Okay, but first, can I show you something?"

"Oh, what the fuck, Jax!" Tig yelled. "Let's just kill the bitch and call it day!"

Jax glanced back at Tig, then nodded with a smirk. "Hurry up, Darlin', you don't have much time."

"Alright." she took off her vest and dropped it on the ground next to her, then she turned around, and lifted her shirt. All the guys saw the familiar crow on her lower back.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"It's me." she turned around and saw Jax with his eyes wide. "Nicole."

"No, we saw the picture... Nicole is dead."

"No, Jax." she shook her head. "Connor and Logan staged that to make you all think I was dead, but I am very much alive."

Kozik slowly walked up to her and lifted the back of her shirt, looking at the crow, then gasped, looking into her eyes. "It's..." he cupped her face with his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Shit, it's really you."

"Yes, it's really me, I..." then all of a sudden, Sasha got cut off by Kozik's lips. Once she realized what was going on, she pushed him away. "Get the hell off me!"

"Nicole." Jax walked up to her. "Why'd you do it then? Why'd you send us that picture with Jaden?"

"Do not call me Nicole... it's Sasha." she took a deep breath, then saw all the guys with confused looks on their faces. "Okay, I'm only gonna explain this one more time." she put her vest back on, then put her hands on her hips. "Connor and Logan sent the picture, because they had these big plans for me, and if I hadn't gone through with it, then both of them would have went to Charming and killed everyone I loved and cared about, mainly you, Juice, Jaden, Happy, and Kozik. I didn't want that to happen, so I stayed away to protect my family and the club... and as for Juice, he gave me a note, before me and my squad left yesterday to meet him at the marina, alone, because he had information on those diamonds we're looking for, and he figured out who I was."

"How?" Tig asked.

Sasha looked over at Kozik. "I accidently dropped an orange tic-tac at T-M, and I guess Juice was doing a little more digging, because he found out that my middle name is Jade, which I had it shortened for Jaden." she paused. "Anyway, I left Juice on the boat and he was fine... I honestly don't know who has him, but I _will_ find out, it's what I do."

"What were you two doing on the boat?"

"Oh, grow up, Jax... what do you think?" she shook her head, seeing the disappointed look on Kozik's face. "Juice and I came up with a plan.."

"Was that before or after you fucked him?"

Sasha smirked at Kozik. "Actually, it was after, but thanks for asking." she rolled her eyes. "We're gonna get rid of my squad and my boss, so I can come back home to my family."

"Okay, when is this supposed to take place?" Jax asked, taking out a cigarette, and lighting it.

"This is what supposed to happen, according to my sqaud... get rid of Jimmy, grab those diamonds, give Zobelle to Lorenzo, and take the diamond back to Prague."

"Wait." Tig stepped forward. "Back up, you said Zobelle? As in Ethan Zobelle?"

"Yeah, he's our target." she raised her eyebrow. "What do you know about him?"

"We're after Zobelle, because of what he did to Gemma." Opie said, lighting a cigarette.

Sasha looked at Jax. "What happened?"

"He had these white-hate pricks rape Gemma, because he didn't want the club was selling guns to the Mayans or the Niners."

"Holy shit! Are you serious?"

"We got the guys that did it to her, but we couldn't get Zobelle, something came up with the club, and the son of a bitch left town."

"Well then." she shrugged. "You can get Jimmy and Zobelle when we go on that mission."

"What about Juice?"

"Jax, I'm gonna do everything I can to find him, like I said, it's what I do... but I need to get back to the motel and find out if my squad knows anything."

"What if they're in on it?"

"I'll be careful, Tig. I know what I'm doing." Sasha took a deep breath. "Okay, until we go after Jimmy, can I trust you guys to keep your mouth shut about who I really am?"

"Why?"

"Because, Jax... if my squad and Lorenzo finds out I'm actually _Nicole Morrow_ and not _Sasha Rosco_, let's just say, it could get me killed... and it almost did, with you guys."

"Okay, we won't say anything." he gave her a hug and held on tight. "I missed you, Sis."

"I miss you too, but." she backed up to look at him. "Soon, all of this will be over, and I can come home to my family."

"A'ight." he nodded, letting go.

Sasha gave hugs to all the guys, except for Kozik, he had his arms out. "What? No hug?"

"Nope." she shook her head, then looked at the time on her phone. "You'll have to drop me off a couple miles down from the motel. I'll just say I went for a jog or a walk or something."

"We can do that." Jax nodded. "So where's Logan and Connor?"

"Logan is in a coma over in Rome and I killed Connor, while we were on a mission in Tokyo, but nobody's supposed to know that. They all think, it was our targets, and I made it look like it was." all the guys looked at her as if they wanted her to continue. "Uh, it's a long story, and I swear I'll tell you all about it, I just have to get back to the motel, before Declan wonders where I am."

"Why?" Kozik crossed his arms over his chest. "You fucking him too?"

Sasha raised her eyebrow. "Jealous?" he glared at her for a few seconds, then looked away. "Jax, I need to go."

"A'ight." he nodded. "Keep in touch and let me know what's going on."

"Done." she put her hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to find out about me this way, it never was supposed to happen."

"Don't worry about it, I get why you did it, to protect the club..." she smiled at Jax, then he looked at the guys. "Let's go." then all of them got in the van and Happy drove back to Charming.


End file.
